True Love !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: PreeYant and RuChin(SaRu) based! How Love blossoms between them...Peep in ! *Chapter-16 Reupdated* *NewUpdateComingSoon*
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi Readers and Friends! I am presenting a fresh and new couple this time. Earlier , I thought not to write on the newcomers….But I'm writing it for a friend. This story is for my dear friend Preetz. Hope you'll like this Sister *wink* .**

**This story revolves around Senior Inspector Dushyant and his Lady Love. Now…..one more important thing…..This Lady Love of Dushyant is none of CID Girls…..Its completely my creation. So….Don't expect Ishita , Divya or Purvi here. I hope , you'll like this story too.**

**NOTE: Here DaReya , AbhiRika and RajVi are married.**

**Without wasting any time , Let's move to the story.**

It was a normal Day in the bureau. ACP Sir had gone to Delhi , So it was Abhijeet and Daya who had to handle the bureau. Abhijeet and Daya were checking some files whereas Rajat , Sachin and Vineet were checking about some case on the computer. Purvi and Shreya were chatting and updating their databases. Nikhil , Vineet and Pankaj were updating their files. All of them were relaxed as their was no new case till now and also becoz Acp Sir was not there.

Daya kept the file on the table and said….

Daya- Abhijeet….Aaj kitna achcha lag raha hai na…..Shayad koi case nhi aaya isliye….Hai na?

Abhijeet- Haan aur ACP sir bhi toh nhi hai na…varna wo humko aise baithne nhi dete.

Daya- Haan Boss…! Sahi kaha. Aur files check krte krte main toh thak gaya ….Kyun na coffee pi jaaye?

Rajat- Haan Sir…Chaliye na Coffee peeke aate hain.

Daya(thinking something)- Arey….Lekin hum sab kaise ja skte hain…..Mujhe ya abhijeet mein se kisi ko yahan rehna hi hoga.

Sachin- Kya hua Sir…..Abhi toh koi kaam bhi nahi hai …Chaliye na!

Abhijeet- Arey Daya…..Abhi toh tumhe coffee peeni thi aur ab keh rahe ho yahan rukna hai. Kya hua?

Daya- Aaj kuch 2 new officers hume join krne wale hain Boss…..Acp Sir ne bataya tha mujhe aur main tumhe batana bhul gaya kaam ke chakkar mein. Ab kisi ko toh yahan rehna hi padega na.

Abhijeet- Haan….(to Rajat) Aisa karo tum log jao aur coffee pi kar aa jao. Hum baad mein le lenge.

Rajat- Par Sir…..(he was cut by Daya)

Daya- Rajat….Jao na …Sab log jao….Hum hai yahan.

Purvi- Ek kaam krte hai Sir….Main aur Shreya aap logon ki coffee yahin le aate hain. Theek hai?

Daya- Haan ye theek hai …..Tum log pi lena pehle phir le aana.

Purvi- Okay Sir…!

At the same time , a girl entered the bureau. She was beautiful with fair complexion and long hairs.

Girl- Good Morning Sir….! **Inspector Priya** reporting on Duty Sir ! (**Pree…*wink…Its You !)**

Abhijeet- Welcome to CID Priya….!

Priya- Thank you Sir…! I'l try my best and will never let you all down.

Daya(smiled)- We expect the same from you Priya. Welcome to this sweet family of CID Mumbai.

Priya- Thank you Sir.

She met with all other members and easily mingled with all of them…specially Shreya and Purvi. All of them went to the cafeteria along with Priya. Later Shreya and Purvi took coffee for Abhijeet and Daya and they moved to the bureau. Abhijeet and Daya smilingly took the cups and all others got back to their work while chatting.

After a while , 1 more person entered the bureau and greeted Abhijeet and Daya first.

Person- **Senior Inspector Dushyant** reporting on Duty Sir…!

Abhijeet- Welcome to CID Mumbai Dushyant.

Dushyant- Thank you Sir.

There was someone who was just constantly staring at the newcomer. It looked as if she forgot to blink her eyes. She was just staring at him as it was her dream coming true…..She couldn't believe that the person she admired would be in front of him one day. Shreya noticed her and pressed her hand and spoke….

Shreya- Kya hua Priya…? Kya sochne lagi?

Priya- Pinch me Shreya….!

Shreya(surprised)- Pinch …..kyun?

Priya- Pinch me na Shreya…Please.

Shreya- Priya…..Kya bol rahi ho…Hua kya hai ?

Priya- Shreya…..I can't believe my eyes. Is it seriously Inspector Dushyant here ?

Shreya looked at her in surprise and says….

Shreya- Haan Priya ! He's here. But tumhe kya hua? Aise kya bol rhi ho?

Priya- Actually, I admire him. Inke baare mein bahut kuch suna hai. Par ye nhi socha tha ki inke saath kaam krne ka mauka milega.

Shreya(smiled)- Ohh…! Ab vishwas kar bhi lo. Wo yahin hai. Jab main yahan aayi thi tb Daya ko dekh kar mera bhi yahi haal tha. Lekin ab main khush hu ki wo mere saath hai.

Priya- Lucky you Shreya…!

Purvi- Sirf Shreya hi nhi main bhi lucky hu ki Rajat mere saath hai. Aur dekhna tumhe bhi koi mil hi jayega jaise hume mila.

Priya (smiled shyly and while looking at Dushyant)- I hope so Purvi. Shayad jo main chahti hu wo mujhe mil jaaye.

Dushyant was talking and meeting with others while girls were chatting. In between , Priya used to take a look at Dushyant and every time she looked at him , a smile crept on her face. All were busy in their works and chatting. Abhijeet and Daya were looking at their juniors and were happy for them.

At the same time , a girl entered the bureau….

Girl- **Inspector Ruhana** reporting on duty Sir ! ** (I'm so sorry Prii...I've put in a haddi...:*wink* )**

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Tumne toh kaha tha 2 log join karenge. Ab ye kaun hai?

Daya- Pata nahi boss….CHalo baat karte hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- Sir…..main jaanti hu aap log confused hai but mujhe suddenly orders mile yahan join krne ke. Acp Sir ko bhi kal hi pata chala aur shayad wo aapko bata nhi paaye. In total ,3 people are transferred here.

Daya- Ohh…! Okay ! Welcome to CID Ruhana !

Ruhana(smiled) Thank You Sir!

Hearing her voice, Dushyant , who was talking to Rajat and Sachin turned back.

Dushyant(Surprised)- Ruhanaaaa….! Tum yahan?

Ruhana- Dushyant…..tum !

Both of them were smiling.

Daya- Arey…..Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho ?

Dushyant- HAan Sir…! Hum dono training ke time saath mein the par uske baad iska transfer Kolkata ho gaya aur mera Bangalore. 6 saal mein aaj mil raha hu isse.

Ruhana (smiling and keeping her hand on head)- Uff….tu aaj bhi nahi badla…..Kitna bolta hai ?

Dushyant- How Dare….! Tera senior hu main yahan samjhi…..Sir bol !

Ruhana- Tujhe aur Sir…no ways…!

Dushyant- Bolna toh padega hi …..,Dekhta hu kaise nhi bolti.

He tried to hold her hand but she moved fastly towards other side and Dushyant was behind her. Daya and Abhijeet smiled looking at them.

Daya- Lo….Ek aur dosti ki missal hai ye shayad.

Abhijeet- Haan….Sahi keh rahe ho . Dekho na kaise bhaag rahe hai ek dusre ke peeche.

Rajat(came to them)- Haan Sir…..Bilkul Vineet aur Purvi ki tarah.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…Sahi kaha Rajat. Purvi toh ab bhi Vineet se kitna jhagadti hai.

Abhijeet(naughtily)- Ghar mein tym nhi milta hoga na toh ab Vineet se ladti hai.

Rajat smiled shyly and Duo laughed.

Meanwhile Dushyant who was behind ruhana…..realized that they were in the bureau. He immediately stopped and caught Ruhana's hand.

Dushyant- Ruk Yaar….! Hum bureau mein hai.

Ruhana- Oh no…! Pata nhi sab kya soch rahe honge.?

They looked up and found Daya and Abhijeet looking at them.

Dushyant&amp;Ruhana- We're Sorry Sir…!

Abhijeet&amp;Daya smiled.

Daya- Koi baat nhi Dushyant…..Aise dost already hain yahan.

He pointed to Purvi and Vineet.

Daya- Hamesha aise hi rehna. Bahut kismet walon ko aise dost milte hai.

Dushyant looked at Ruhana and hold her hand and said…

Dushyant- Sir….isey waise bhi mere alawa koi nahi jhel sakta. Pata nhi 6 saal mein iska kya haal hua hoga.

Ruhana punched him on his arm and he laughed. Others also joined them. The three newcomers got themselves introduced to others. Priya and Ruhana went on with Purvi and Shreya whereas Dushyant was with Rajat and Sachin. They all were relaxed and completing their tasks and the newcomers were just trying knowing all of them. The girls were sitting around Shreya's desk but one of them was lost in her own world…It was Priya…..Thinking about someone she just saw…..She saw him with his best friends…..Many questions were there in her mind. She looked at him whenever she got a chance and seeing him unintensionally a smile came on her face.

With all these chit-chats….Their day came to an end. All moved to their homes thinking about the next morning to come up. Priya was lost in her thoughts that how will she talk to him…..How wil she face him. Will she ever get a chance talking to him….? She was happy with just a mere thought that she'll be working with him. Thinkin about him made her smile. With these thoughts she reached home and changed and drifted into sleep waiting for the new morning.

**A/n: So…..How was this guys..? I'll continue if you'll like it.**

**Let's see kya wo sab kuch hota hai jo Priya chahti hai. Will ever she know that she loves him. And will he ever know that someone loves him a lot.**

**Please read and review…!**

**Bye bye….Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello readers. I didn't knew that this fic will receive so many reviews on the first chapter , that too a new a lot reviewers .**

**Preetz- I'm glad you liked it. Itna bada review….Baba re…! Itni craziness….Abhi ye haal hai toh aage kya hoga…*wink* Dil thaam ke , sambhal ke padhna Pree…..Kahin koi le na jaaye tumhara Dil….:* Waise tumhara dil toh koi le hi gaya hai. Btw….ur D is back….Dekha mera kamaal.,,,,*wink* Pagalpanti bhi zaruri hai…So here is one more chapter which will make you pagal…..*wink*. Happy Birthday in advance Sis….:D**

**Shabbu , Anushka , Khushi, Ritesh7 ,Bipana, Guest , Muskan , Shilpa- Thanks for liking the stories and ur reviews.**

**CrazyforPoorvi- Hey…! Let's see if it turns out to be a love triangle or a simple love story. Enjoy the next update.**

**KK's Rapanzal- Tumhari Pree Dii pehle se super crazy hai Doll….*wink* Chalo dekhte hai ki kya jhol-jhal hai…..Is Priya jealous or Ruhana…..Let's see. But ek baat toh hai PreeYant ne ek hona hi hai….* wink* Glad you liked. Enjoy this new update.**

**Next Morning :**

Priya was the first to enter the bureau after DaReya and Abhijeet. She wished them good morning and went to sit with Shreya. After her came Rajat-Purvi , Feddy and Sachin. The last to enter was Dushyant and Ruhana. All of them wished each other and got back to work. That day too there ws no much work ….So, Dushyant and Ruhana were talking. Priya was sitting with Purvi who was doing some work. while Shreya was discussing something with Daya and Abhijeet. Ruhana saw Priya sitting and called her.

Ruhana- Priya….Wahan akeli kyun baithi ho…? Yahan aa jao na. Waise bhi sirf hum hi new hai yahan…..Baaki sabke paas kaam hai.

Dushyant- Uffo Ruhana….Kitna bolti hai. Tere bolne se sab pareshan ho jayenge. Dheere bol na.

Ruhana- Tujhe matlab…..Main toh aise hi bolungi. Tujhe problem hai toh chala ja yahan se.

Priya saw them fighting and smiled. She moved towards Ruhana and Dushyant.

Dushyant- Ab chup reh Ruhana …..Sabko aise hi pareshan krti thi Kolkata mein? Har koi mere jaisa nahi hota.

Priya(in a very low tone)- Har koi aap jaisa ho bhi nhi sakta Sir…!

Dushyant felt as if he heard something….

Dushyant- Tumne kuch kaha Priya?

Priya(looked at him)- Nahi…..Nahi Sir…..maine kuch nhi kaha.

In her heart , she was thinking "Kahin Sir ne sun toh nhi liya. I hope na suna ho."

Dushyant(to Ruhana)- Dekh….Ek Priya hai…..itni shant aur ek tu hai…kitna bolti hai…..chup rehna seekh le.

Ruhana(irritated expr)- Uffo…..tu chup reh na. Sirf tujhe hi bolti hu na aur toh kisi ko nhi na…Ab ek shabd aur mat kehna.

Dushyant(to Ruhana)- Oye…..Senior hu main tera samjhi. Tameez se baat kar.

Ruhana- Priya…..Iski baaton mein mat aana. Ye kabhi bhi kuch bhi bolta hai.

Dushyant- Ruhhaaaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaa…kam bol .

Ruhana(laughs)- Tu kisi angle se CID ka senior inspector nhi lagta.

Priya looks at both of them and a smile crept on her face. Ruhana looks at her…

Ruhana- kya hua Priya…..Kya sochne lagi?

Priya- Kuch nhi…Wo bas aise hi ek dost ki yaad aa gayi aap dono ko dekhkar.

Ruhana- Matlab tumhe bhi apne dost ki yaad aa gayi ?

Priya(smiled)- Haan Ruhana….Mera bhi ek dost tha lekin wo kuch saal pehle London chala gaya. Aaj tumhe aur Sir ko dekh kar mujhe bhi uski yaad aa gayi.

Ruhana(smiles)- Koi gal nhi Priya…..Hum sab hai na….Sab saath mein rahenge.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan Priya…..Aur waise bhi yahan hum ek family ki tarah hi toh hai. Jaise main ruhana ki dost hu waise hi tumhara bhi dost hu. Isliye ab udaas mat raho.

And he kept his hand on her head. She smiled and whispered…

Priya- Thank you Sir..!

Dushyant smiled and moved to Sachin who was calling him. Priya was now smiling and in her heart was thanking God.

**Priya's POV- Dushyant Sir aur mere dost…..woww..! Mujhe nhi pata tha ki sir mujhe apna dost maanenge. Ye ho kya raha hai mujhe….Abhi tk toh main soch rhi thi ki sirf ruhana unki dost hai lekin aaj toh unhone kaha ki ruhana ki tarah main bhi unki dost hu.**

A sweet smile crept on her face. Ruhana noticed her lost so she asked…

Ruhana- Kya hua Priya ….kya sochne lagi?

Priya(came out of her trance)- Kuch nahi Ruhana….bs aise hi.

Ruhana- Kya baat hai …..itna muskara kyun rahi ho ?

Priya- Kisi ki yaad aa gayi Ruhana.

Ruhana- Hmm….Usi purine dost ki na….?

Priya(smiled)- Haan…! Abhi abhi jaise Sir bol ke gaye….Wo bilkul aise hi bolta tha. Toh bs usi ki yaad aa gayi .

Ruhana (smiled)- Hmm…..hume bhi batao ….hai kaun wo …..Haan ?

Priya(smiled)- Bilkul Sir ki tarah,…..Sweet n humble. Jaise tum bolti ho wo waise hi bolta tha. Aur mera bahut dhyan rkhta tha. Bs aaj uski yaad aa gayi…tumhe aur sir ko dekh kar.

Ruhana(hold her hand)- Ohho….Main hua na…..Koi fikar mat karo. Ye jo Dushu hai na…..isey bhi tumhara dost banakar rahungi…Dekh lena…..

Priya smiled. At the same time , Bureau's phone rang and there was a new case for them. It was a call from Vashi. So, Abhijeet called everyone.

Abhijeet- Bahut baatein ho gayi….Let's get back to work. (to Dushyant)- Main , Tum , Priya aur Ruhana jayenge crime scene par. Chalo!

Dushyant- Yes Sir.

Priya was happy in her heart that she's getting to work with him….the one she admires. For a minute she was lost. Dushyant saw her lost and kept his hand on her shoulder…

Dushyant- Priya…!

Priya(came out of her trance)- Yes Sir…!

Dushyant- Chalna nhi hai kya ? Hume crime scene pe jaana hai. Chalo.

Priya- Yes Sir…..Main aati hu.

Dushyant(smiled)- Jaldi karo. Aur us ruhana ko bhi lekar aao.

Ruhana was busy with her phone.

Priya- Yes Sir…hum aate hai.

Dushyant smiled and left from there. She took her things and called Ruhana. And they left for the crime scene.

**A/n: Chawwwlllleee Preee…..! Not even 1000 words…lekin next pakka lamba hoga. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Dosti ka haath toh aage badha…..ab dekhte hai pyaar ke rang kaise chadhta hai…;)**

**DStay tuned…! Bye Bye….Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hiii Pree and al readers!**

**Pree- First of all , thanks for the amazing return gift. Love you for that. Secondly, I know ur too crazy….*wink. Keep Patience…..Bahut kuch hone wala hai. Dil thaam ke baitho…..hehehe…:* Aage Aage Dekho Hota hai Kya :D :D Enjoyy…!**

**Shubhi- tumhari sis toh pehle se hi pagal hai….:* Usey aur crazy banane ka plan kar rhi hu main….Are you with me…? Here's the next update.**

**Chaliye….Ab new chapter pe chalte hai. Meet you at last.**

Abhijeet , Dushyant , Priya and Ruhana left for the crime scene. Daya was not in the bureau as he had gone to Delhi to attend a conference. Else others were in the bureau as Abhijeet instructed them to wait for his call.

**At the Crime Scene….**

It was a big bungalow and was locked. Dushyant opened the door with his swiss knife which he always kept with him. They were horrified when they entered inside…..A man was lying on the floor and was badly stabbed with a knife. Abhijeet asked Dushyant to check the body for any identity card, So that they could know the name. Priya and Ruhana checked thru the whole house while Abhijeet talked with the neighbours. Dushyant checked the man but didn't find anything. Meanwhile , Ruhana and Priya came back.

Dushyant- Ruhana , Priya …..Kuch mila ?

Priya- Nahi Sir…..Abhi tk toh nahi.

Ruhana- Haan , Mujhe bhi nahi mila kuch. Tumhe kuch mila ?

Dushyant- Nahi…..Koi identity hi nahi hai iski.

Priya- Lekin Sir….Jab hum aaye , ye ghar locked tha toh shayad ye yahin rehta ho.

Meanwhile , Abhijeet entered.

Abhijeet- Nahi Priya…! Ye yahan nhi rehta. Ye koi aur hi hai. Is ghar ke malik Rakesh Kumar America mein rehte hai.

Dushyant- Sir….Yahan toh kuch bhi nhi hai. Na koi identity na kuch aur.

Priya- Aur Sir….Ye yahan nhi rehta toh ye yahan aaya kaise aur ye ghar bhi toh locked tha. Mujhe toh kuch samajh nhi aa rha .

Abhijeet- Sab samajh aa jayega Priya…Chalo ab isey forensic lab bhejne ka intezam karo. Aur hum bureau chalte hai.

Dushyant did the same and they left for bureau.

In the bureau…..

Acp- Ab tk kya pata chala Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi pata chala ab tk sir. Koi identity bhi nhi thi iske paas.

Acp- Acha , Aur ghar ke malik ka kya?

Abhijeet- Wo toh 5 saal se America mein hai. Usey call kr diya hai.

Meanwhile , Priya came…..

Priya- Sir , Maine us ghar ke malik ko call kar diya hai. Wo kal shaam tak India aa jayenge.

Acp- Very good work Priya.! Acha ek kaam aur karo Priya…..Is aadmi ki photo newspapers mein chapwao…koi na koi toh jaanta hoga isey.

Priya- Yes Sir..!

Priya called the newspaper office and told them about the thing and faxed them the picture. Acp ordered , Rajat , Abhijeet , Dushyant and Priya to check that house again. They all moved towards the house.

Abhijeet- Pure ghar ko achche se check karo. Shayad is baar kuch haath lag jaaye.

All- Yes Sir !

Rajat , Dushyant and Priya started searching. Rajat and Dushyant were searching the rooms , Abhijeet went upstairs and Priya was searching in hall. She was checking when her eyes caught something under the sofa. She bent and took it out. It was a photograph. She called for her seniors..

Priya – Sir…! Jldi aaiye!

Dushyant was the first tocome out at her voice. Rajat and Abhijeet came after.

Dushyant- Kya hua Priya?

Priya showed him the picture.

Priya- Sir ….Ye photo Sofa ke neeche se mili. Lekin ye us aadmi ki toh hai nahi jiski laash hume mili thi.

Dushyant- Ho skta hai ye is ghar ke malik ki ho ya fir kisi rishtedaar ki.

Abhijeet(took the photo from Dushyant's hand)- Haan…! Aur ispe finger prints bhi honge. Dekhte hai …kaun hai? Ghar ka malik kal aa raha hai na?

Priya- Haan Sir..! Wok al shaam tk aa jayenge.

Abhijeet- Good….Acha , ab ek baar sab kuch fir se check karo. Kuch na kuch zarur milega.

They all again got back to work. But they didn't find anything except some more finger prints. They left for the bureau.

On the way back to bureau….

Dushyant- Sir….Ab hum khooni ka pata kaise lagayenge? Ab tak kuch bhi pata nhi hai hume.

Abhijeet- Dushyant…..Sab pata chal jayega. Sabse pehle in finger prints ko check karo. Aur ho skta hai us aadmi ke identification ke liye koi aaya ho.

Discussing the case , they reached the bureau. Abhijeet sent Dushyant and Priya to the forensic lab to get the finger prints checked. While walking , Dushyant was lost. Priya noticed him .

Priya- Kya soch rahe hai Sir..?

Dushyant- Kuch nhi Priya….Main ye soch raha hu ki ye case solve kaise hoga…..Kuch bhi samajh nhi aa rha hai.

Priya- Sir…..Aapne itne bade bade cases solve kiye hai toh ye kya hai…Ye bhi ho jayega.

Dushyant(looks at her)- Tumhe ye sab kaise pata?

Priya- W….wo sir…..Actually sb officers ke baare mein jaankari rakhna acha lagta hai. Toh unme aap bhi hai. One of my favourite officers.

Dushyant smiles sweetly. Priya adores his smile (hehe…I know Pree….u simply adore him…:*wink*)

They reached the forensic lab and got the finger prints tested. But they didn't get anything. Meanwhile Something strikes Priya's mind. She turned to Dushyant.

Priya- Sir…Hum isey hamare database mein bhi toh check kr skte hai na?

Dushyant- Lekin Priya ….koi record nhi hai na

Priya- Lekin Sir….finger print record mein nhi hai. Kya pata hume kuch aur info mil jaaye.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan…Sahi keh rhi ho. Chalo….!

They hurried to the bureau and started their work. Abhijeet , Rajat , Ruhana and others were surprised at this . Priya sat and started her work while Dushyant was standing near her , guiding.

Abhijeet- Arey arey….Ye kya….Ye toh batao …hua kya lab mein? ne kya kaha?

Dushyant- Sir…. Fingerprints toh hai lekinwo database mein nahi hai. Main aur Priya ek baar phir se check kr rahe hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Goood..!

To their luck , they found the match. And the victim was also recognised. Now , it was the time to catch the culprit. They all decided what and how to do and then left. By evening 7 , they caught the culprit and were back in the bureau. They were completing the formalities but one person was lost in thoughts. Suddenly , she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and found Dushyant standing. She looked at him.

Dushyant- Priya , Aaj ghar nhi jaana kya ? Kahan khoyi hui ho?

Priya- Kuch nahi Sir…! Bas aise hi kuch soch rhi thi. Aap nhi gaye abhi tk?

Dushyant(Smiled)- Haan …Ja raha hu. Chalo tum bhi. Aise mat raha karo …Hum sab hai na.

Priya(smiled)- Haan Sir….Main bs ye soch rhi thi ki aaj sabse achcha din tha. Aap sbke saath kaam bhi kiya. I'm obliged to work with you.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Same here…Waise agar aaj tum idea nhi deti toh shayd kuch pata hi nhi chalta.

Priya(smiled)- Sir….Main toh abhi seekh rahi hu. Ye itna helpful rahega ,,pata nhi tha.

Meanwhile , Ruhana came to call him.

Ruhana- Chal na Dushyant….Kitna time lag raha hai.

Dushyant(to Priya)- Lo …aa gayi meri maa..! Jitna meri maa nhi chillati utna ye mujh par chillati hai. Bach ke rehna tum is Ruhana se.

Priya laughed at his statement.

Priya- Aap jaiye Sir…. Main bhi nikalti hu.

Dushyant- Tum chali jaogi na?

Priya- Yes Sir….Koi problem nhi hai. Aap jaiye.

Dushyant(Smiled)-Okay…toh kal milte hai. Good Night.

Priya- Good Night Sir..!

They both left together from the bureau. Priya was smiling widely as it was the first time , she talked to him and he praised her. She thought…

**Priya's POV**\- Aaj ka din sabse achcha tha. Dushyant Sir ke saath kaam krne ka mauka mila. He's so humble n sweet. Kitna sweetly baat karte hai. Aur wo mere dost bhi hai.(Her smile goes wider) Unhe sabki chinta hai. Mujhse bhi pucha . Aur Ruhana….She's lucky to be his friend. Kitna ladte hai dono lekin fir bhi kabhi naraz nhi hote. I'm lucky to be here. Thank you God….!

On the other hand , Dushyant dropped Ruhana at her home and headed to his home. He was thinking about the 2 girls he worked today with.

**Dushyant's POV**\- Ruhana aur Priya…..Kitni alag hai dono. Priya , ekdum shaant aur ye ruhana …ekdum pagal. And Priya is so positive. Ladki samajhdaar hai. Aur aaj usne kaha ki main uska favourite officer hu. Kya main itna achcha hu ki wo mere baare mein sab kuch jaanti hai. Waise ek baat toh hai…..Priya hai bahut pyaari. Aur Ruhana….In madam ko koi badal nhi skta. Waise in dono ke saath kaam krke maza aaya. A good beginning.

He smiled as he thought about them. With these thoughts they reached their homes and relaxed. Priya remembered each and every moment she was with him. She smiled on merely thinking about him. She set off to her work waiting for the next day and more opportunities to come her way.

**A/n: Finally ….a new update.**

**Preee- Sorry Sis….Bahut wait krvaya na….! Lekin aa gaye tumare 'D' Hope , this chapter will also make you smile. Ur story was superawesome..! I'm loving it. Will be waiting for MM…*wink***

**Aur ye kya is baar mere DP pe sirf 8 reviews…..kyun…? Kahan gaye sab log…? Please review karo guys…! I'm waiting for reviews.**

**Will try to update next soon. Till then…Read and review..!**

**Take Care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone…!**

**Pree- Glad u liked the story sis ! Awww …..Jo tum chahti ho wo bhi hoga dear don't worry ….;) Abhi picture baaki hai Sis…! :p Hope u enjoy this chapter too.**

**Rajvi15- Hey ! Glad u liked this. And ur right…..Preetz is super happy with this update. Enjoy the next part.**

**Ayesha Kapoor- Thanks for ur review. And I'll try to update soon dear.**

**Chaliye…..Ab chalte hai hamare Dushyant aur Priya ki life mein….. Dekhte hai ….hota hai kya !**

The week passed off and it was Saturday. In these days , Dushyant , Priya and Ruhana got familiar with everyone. Now , they didn't look like as they are new. Now even Dushyant would tease Freddy with Duo n Sachin. It was a quiet day than usual as there was no case. Duo were checking on the whole week's case files while Rajat and Sachin were helping Vineet and Nikhil in completing their files. Dushyant was also checking something on computer and also was thinking something. Daya noticed him and asked….

Daya- Kya soch rahe ho Dushyant ?

Dushyant(came out of his thoughts)- Kuch nhi Sir ….!

Daya(smiled)- Arey tumhare chehre se saaf dikh raha hai ki tum kuch soch rahe ho. Ab jldi bolo …kya hua?

Dushyant(smiled)- Kuch nahi Sir ….Bas ye soch raha tha ki hume yahan join kiye sirf ek hafta hua hai lekin aisa lag hi nhi raha hai. Aisa lag rha hai jaise kaafi saalon se ek dusre ko jaante hai. I'm obliged to be here.

Daya(smiled)- Yahan hum sab ek parivar hi toh hai.

Rajat- Haan Dushyant ….Aur phir junior –senior toh hum bureau mein hai…..Bureau ke bahar hum dost bhi toh hai.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan Rajat…..ye bhi hai.

Daya- Haan….Aur abhi toh sirf ek hafta hua hai….Bahut kuch enjoy karna baaki hai. Bahut pyaar aur masti hoti hai yahan.

Abhijeet- Toh kyun na kal hum kuch plan karein? Kal toh Sunday hai.

Meanwhile , Tarika entered the bureau…

Tarika- Idea toh achcha hai Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled looking at her.

Abhijeet- Arey Tarika….Tum yahan ? Kuch kaam tha?

Tarika- Haan…..ye kal ke case ki forensic file. Aur Salunkhe Sir ne kaha ki main ja skti hu kyunki aaj zyada kaam hai nahi. Toh main yahan aa gayi.

Abhijeet- Achcha kiya ! (And mumbled in a low voice..) Aaj Salunkhe Sahab itna meherbaan kaise ho gaye?

Daya heard him n laughed. Tarika looked at him…..and asked.

Tarika- Tum kyun has rahe ho Daya?

Daya(still laughing )- W….Wo…ye abhijeet…..(But was cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Tarika….tum…tum file do na.

Tarika handed over the file to him and he checked. Abhijeet gave the car keys to Tarika if she wanted to go home ….she said…

Tarika- Pehle kal ka plan toh decide karo. Aur haan….hum saath mein jayenge.

Abhijeet smiled.

Daya- Ek kaam karte hai ….Kal hum sab water park chalte hai. Kya kehte ho sab log. Subah jldi niklenge aur raat tk aa jayenge.

Tarika- Ye sahi idea hai Daya. Toh kal ka plan final ?

Abhijeet- 100 percent final.

All were excited for the picnic next day. Priya was also excited as she was going to spend the time with the whole team and specially Dushyant.

They all completed their tasks of the day and left for home early in order to pack for the next day. They all decided to meet at the bureau sharp at 8 am.

Priya was very excited as she reached home. She told her parents about the picnic next day and they happily permitted. She was happy to spend time with the team but was really happy and excited as it would be her first outing , that too with Dushyant.

Next Morning ….

DaReya picked AbhiRika from their home and they moved to the bureau. RajVi were to come by their own car and Vineet and Nikhil came on Nikhil's bike as that day Vineet spent the night at Nikhil's home. Sachin and Freddy came together whereas Dushyant and Ruhana came together. Priya was the last one to reach the bureau. When they all reached…..Daya checked for all of them.

Daya- Sab ready ho ?

All(in unison)- Yes Sir…!

Daya- Toh chalo …..Bahar ek mini bus khadi hai.

All were so excited and they rushed towards the bus. Daya smiled looking at their excitement. For a minute or two , he was standing still and was smiling. He came out of his trance with the movement of a hand in his. She looked and found Shreya.

Shreya- Jaanti hu aap kya soch rahe hai …..Aur ye bhi jaanti hu ki aaj aap bahut khush hai. Lekin ab chaliye ….hume enjoy krna hai.

Daya was looking , rather staring at her. She noticed and smiled….

Shreya- Ab kya dekh rahe hai aap ?

Daya(smiled and hold her chin up)- Yahi ki tum mere bina kahe mujhe kaise samajh leti ho….I love you Shreya !

Shreya(smiled)- I love you too…! Ab chaliye….varna hum late ho jayenge. (Preee…..Shollyy for this cute DaReya moment….Kya karu reh nhi paayi….*wink* DP will be awesome as always.)

She hold his hand and they went out of the bureau. All others were waiting for them outside. Abhijeet looked at them smiled….

Abhijeet- Ho gayi tum dono ki baatein?

Tarika- Sirf baatein nhi abhijeet…Pyaar ki baatein…..Kyun Shreya?

DaReya smiled and Daya spoke….

Daya- Abhijeet….Baat toh tum aise kar rahe ho jaise tum kuch krte hi nahi…..Lab mein jaake romance tum hi krte ho.

Now , it was Tarika's turn to blush.

Shreya- Acha ….ab ye sab chhodiye aur chaliye varna hum late ho jayenge…

All agreed and they started moving into the bus. AbhiRika , DaReya and RajVi were sitting together. Vineet and Nikhil took place together. Sachin n Freddy sat together as Freddy had already asked Sachin that he will sit with him. Pankaj and Dushyant captured last corner seats and Ruhana went in to sit beside Pankaj. So now for Priya …there was no place except to sit with Dushyant. In her heart , she was happy to be with him.

Now they were ready to move…. As soon as they moved , they decide to play something.

Abhijeet- Kya kiya jaaye….Abhi toh lamba safar hai.

Daya- Haan…..Koi kuch sujhao yaaron…!

Sachin- Sir….Safar mein toh gaane ka hi mazaa hai. Kyun ?

Vineet- Haan Sir….Sahi kaha.

Daya- Toh chalo Shuru ho jao sab. Kaun shuru karega.

Vineet- Jiska ye idea tha….Sachin Sir.

Sachin- Arey nahi Sir…..Main nahi.

Abhijeet – Arey shuru ho jao Sachin. Hum sab hi toh hai yahan.

Sachin(smiled)- Theek hai Sir…..Ye hum sabke liye..!

Aao Milon Chale….Chalne lage hai ye Raaste..!

_**Hum Jo Chalne Lage**_  
_**Chalne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_  
_**Haaan Haaan**_  
_**Manzil Se Behtar Lagne Lage Hai Yeh Raste …**_

_**Aao Kho Jaye Hum**_  
_**Ho Jaye Hum Yun Lapata**_  
_**Aaao Milo Chale**_  
_**Jana Kahan Na Ho Pata**_

_**Hum Jo Chalne Lage**_  
_**Chalne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_  
_**Haaan Haaan**_  
_**Manzil Se Behtar Lagne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_

Dushyant joined Sachin too….

Dushyant-B_**aithe Baithe Eshe Kaise Koi**_  
_**Rasta Naya Sa Mile**_  
_**Tu Bhi Chale Mein Bhi Chalu**_  
_**Honge Kam Yeh Tabhi Fasle]2**_

_**Aao Tera Mera Na Ho Kisi Se Vasta**_  
_**Aaao Milo Chale**_  
_**Jana Kahan Na Ho Pata**_

_**Hum Jo Chalne Lage**_  
_**Chalne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_  
_**Haaan Haaan**_  
_**Manzil Se Behtar Lagne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_

Priya was just looking at him as she never knew that he's such a good singer. She admired this side of his personality too.

Sachin- _**Aankhen Khole Neendein Bole Jane**_  
_**Kasie Jagi Bekhudi**_  
_**Yahan Wahan Dekho Kahan**_  
_**Leke Jaane Lagi Bekhudi]2**_

_**Aao Mil Jaye Na Ho Jahan Pe Rasta**_  
_**Aaao Milo Chale**_  
_**Jana Kahan Na Ho Pata**_

Dushyant- _**Hum Jo Chalne Lage**_  
_**Chalne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_  
_**Haaan Haaan**_  
_**Manzil Se Behtar Lagne Lage Hai Yeh Raste**_

Daya- Arey waah Dushyant …..Tum toh bahut achcha gaate ho. I'm impressed.

Dushyant(smiled)- Wo toh bas aise hi Sir….Sachin gar aha tha aur mera bhi favourite song hai.

Daya- Kamaal ki choice hai tum dono ki.

Pankaj was the one who was most excited. He spoke…

Pankaj- Ab next kaun gaane wala hai Sir.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Tum !

Pankaj(surprised)- M…m ..Main …Main Sir?

Abhijeet- Haan…tum. Chalo….shuru ho jao.

Pankaj- Nahi Sir….main nahi…Rajat…..Rajat Sir ko kahiye.

Rajat glared at him while Purvi took the chance.

Purvi- Rajat ….Rajat plz….Kuch sunaiye na. (She made puppy eyes…..Which Rajat couldn't resist)

Daya- Ab mana karo Rajat…..Ab toh gao kuch.

Rajat(smiled and looked at Purvi)- Ye tumhare liye….

Purvi smiled.

Rajat-_**Phoolon Ke Rang Se Dil Ki Kalam Se Tujhko Likhi Roz Paati**_  
_**Kaise Bataaoon Kis Kis Tarah Se Pal Pal Mujhe Tu Sataati**_  
_**Tere Hi Sapne Lekar Ke Soya Teri Hi Yaadon Mein Jaaga**_  
_**Tere Khayaalon Mein Uljha Raha Yoon Jaise Ki Maala Mein Dhaaga**_

Purvi blushed while looking at him. And Rajat smiled as he continued.

Rajat- _**Haan Badal Bijli Chandan Pani Jaisa Apna Pyar**_  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Humein Kayi Kayi Baar**_  
_**Haan Itna Madir Itna Madhur Tera Mera Pyar**_  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Hameh Kayi Kayi Baar**_

He wrapped his hand round Purvi's shoulder and she hid her face in his chest.

There was someone who was watching all this and was admiring this love between the officers. It seemed that she was lost in her own world.

Dushyant-_**Sanson Ki Sargam Dharkan Ki Veena Sapnon Ki Geetanjali Tu**_  
_**Man Ki Gali Mein Mehke Jo Hardum Aisi Juhi Ki Kali Tu (**_He gave his hand to Priya and she hold his hand and moved closer to him)

**Chhota Safar Ho Lamba Safar Ho Sooni Dagar Ho Ya Mela**  
**Yaad Tu Aaye Man Ho Jaaye Bheed Ke Beech Akela**

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

_**Haan Badal Bijli Chandan Pani Jaisa Apna Pyar**_  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Humein Kayi Kayi Baar**_  
_**Haan Itna Madir Itna Madhur Tera Mera Pyar** _(He held up her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and blushed)  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Hameh Kayi Kayi Baar**_

She looked at him and saw him giving his usual cute smile which she admires and hands open. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Again she heard him singing…

Dushyant - _**Purab Ho Paschim Uttar Ho Dakshin Tu Har Jagah Muskuraye.**_  
_**Jitna Hi Jaoon Main Door Tujhse Utni Hi Tu Paas Aaye**_  
_**Aandhi Ne Roka Pani Ne Toka Duniya Ne Hanskar Pukara**_  
_**Tasveer Teri Lekin Liye Main Kar Aaya Sab Se Kinara**_  
_**Haan Badal Bijli Chandan Pani Jaisa Apna Pyar**_  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Hume Kayi Kayi Baar**_  
_**Haan Itna Madir Itna Madhur Tera Mera Pyar**_  
_**Lena Hoga Janam Hameh Kayi Kayi Baar**_  
_**Kayi Kayi Baar**_  
_**Kayi Kayi Baar**_

Both of them were facing each other. He cupped her face and said…..

Dushyant- Priya….aaj main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu. I…..I….

But before he could complete his sentence….someone shaked her by shaking her hand. It was Dushyant.

Dushyant- Kahan kho gayi Priya…? Pata nhi kahan kho jaati ho. Chalo…hum water park pahuch gaye hai.

Priya was a bit shocked ….she couldn't utter a word. She was just staring at him.

Dushyant- Ab dekhti hi rahogi ya chalogi bhi…..CHalo…..!

Priya- Sir…..A…Aap chaliye…Main aati hu.

Dushyant(saw her nervous) – Kya hua Priya….sb theek toh hai na? Tum nervous kyun ho?

Priya-Kuch …kuch nahi Sir…Ap chaliye na…Main aati hu.

Dushyant- Theek hai…Par jldi karo.

And he left. Priya sat on the seat with a thud.

Priya- **Haila…! Ye kya dekh liya maine….Ab tak toh raat ko sapne dekhti thi…Ab toh din mein bhi dekhne lagi….Haaye….kya ho gaya mujhe. ….Dushyant Sir aur main..! Ab main unse nazrein kaise milaungi…..Itna kaise soch liya. Hey Bhagwan….Ye kya dikha diya aapne…..Ab toh itni bhi himmat nhi ki unse baat kar saku._  
_**

She heard her heart saying….

**_"Chahti toh ho tum usey….Uske baare mein har wo cheez jaanti ho jo koi aur nhi jaanta. Usey admire karti ho….You are in love Priya..!_**

But she ignored what her heart was saying, though she had a smile on her face and took her purse and moved out and found Shreya waiting for her outside. She composed herself and moved towards her.

Shreya- Priya …tum theek toh ho na?

Priya- Haan….Main theek hu. Bas ghar pe call kar rahi thi.

Shreya(smiled)- Achcha Chalo ab.

They entered in the Water Park where all were waiting for them. Duo also asked Priya and she replied that all is well. And now she was shy from Dushyant.

All of them were enjoying. All men went into water rides while the girls were enjoying watching them, playing in water. Priya's condition was that whenever she looked at him she got nervous and shy. It was due to the dream she had.

Daya , Abhijeet , Rajat and Sachin were in the pool. Vineet , Nikhil n Pankaj were on other side on some other water game. The girls were sitting on the pool side and were chatting. Daya looked at Shreya and saw her laughing. He admired her and moved out of the water and called her.

Daya- Shreya!

Shreya(looked at her)- Kya hai?

Daya- Aao toh!

Shreya moved towards him and he hold her and made her fall in water. Shreya was surprised by this act , yet she smiled.

Shreya- Ye kya kiya?

Daya- Kuch nhi….Ab aaj bhi door rahogi kya?

Shreya(smiled)- Toh kya karu…..?

Daya- Mere saath enjoy karo. Shreya smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Abhijeet and Rajat also called Tarika and Purvi.

Ruhana and Priya were left alone. They were admiring the love of these three couples. Both the girls were lost in their own worlds.

In the pool…Sachin left the three couples and moved out and found Ruhana and Priya lost. Meanwhile , Dushyant to came back in order to rest and have water. He too found both girls lost in their dream world. They were looking at DaReya , AbhiRika and RajVI who were enjoying themselves.

He tapped Ruhana's shoulder…

Dushyant- Oye Ruhana…..Kahan kho gayi tu ?

Ruhana(came out of her trance)- Kuch nahi ….bs aise hi.

Dushyant- Oye….tujhe achche se jaanta hu isliye pata hai kuch soch rhi hai tu. Ab jldi bata.

Priya and Sachin were watching the two buddies and were smiling.

Ruhana- Kuch nhi soch rhi yaar….! Wo bs sabko dekh ke yahi soch rhi thi ki yahan sb ek dusre se kitna pyaar krte hai.

Sachin( smiled)- Haan Ruhana…yahan sb ek dusre se bahut pyaar krte hai. Ho skta hai tumhe bhi koi mil jaaye.

Dushyant- Arey Sachin…plz ye kya bol diya tumne. Isey koi bhi nhi jhel skta. Pata nhi jo iski zindagi mein aayega….uska kya hoga? Bhagwan bachaye usey ! _/\\_

Ruhana(punched him on his arm)-Tu satana nhi chhodega na…teri toh…Jo ladki teri zindagi mein aayegi na usey sab kuch pehle se samjhana padega ki tu kaisa hai aur kab kya kar skta hai.

Dushyant(smiled)- Jo ladki aayegi wo mere bina kahe sab kuch samjhegi …..Dekh lena tu !

Ruhana- Dekhte hai Boss..!

Priya smiled at his words. There was a bottle in her hand …so she forwarded the bottle towards Sachin n Dushyant.

Priya- Sir…..Ye lijiye Paani.

Dushyant(grabbed the bottle)- Thanks Priya…..Yahi chahiye tha. (to Ruhana)- Ye dekh….tu toh lad rahi thi mujhse….Bs aur kuch aata bhi toh nhi tujhe.

Ruhana glared at him and turned to Priya….

Ruhana- Chalo Priya….! Hum kahin aur chalte hai. Isey yahin chhodo.

Priya nodded and they moved to other side. Sachin n Dushyant were smiling and looking at the girls who just left.

**A/n: Soo….How was this Pree….? I hope this will definitely make you more crazy…:* wink* Enjoy this chapter….! Ab mujhe mera update chahiye jldi:p ;) Next update will have more masti *wink***

**And others….Do read n review.!**

**Take care! Bye Bye..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you Pree…I am glad you liked this story and it made you smile. It is only for you. Glad that my efforts worked. Here is ur next update. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Thanks to each and everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Let's move again to the chapter ! Meet you all at the end.**

Priya and Ruhana left leaving Sachin and Dushyant behind them . They were walking around the pool. The three couples were enjoying in the pool. Sachin was smiling looking at them. Dushyant noticed him and asked…..

Dushyant- Kya baat hai Sachin…Kya soch rahe ho ?

Sachin(looked at him and smiled)- Dushyant…..Main ye soch raha hu ki pyaar bhi kaisi cheez hai na …..Jise bina maange milti hai wo usey apnata nahi aur jo dhundhta hai ….wo usey pakar bhi kho deta hai…Jaise main.

Dushyant- Ye kya keh rahe ho Sachin ? Kise khoya tumne ?

Sachin(smiled)- Apni baat kar raha hu yaar…Meri bhi kya kismet hai yaar…ek ladki ko chaha lekin usey toh main yaad bhi nahi…..Neha naam tha uska….aur uske baad jise chaha wo toh mujhse bahut door chali gayi. Dekho na …Daya Sir , Abhijeet Sir aur Rajat Sir kitne khush lag rahe hai. Kaash mere paas bhi khush rehne ki wajah hoti…..Kaash wo bhi hoti mere saath.

Tears rolled down his eyes and even Dushyant had tears formed in his eyes.

Dushyant- Aisa hota hai Sachin…Par tumhe pata hai meri maa kehti thi ki Jab kabhi aisa hota hai toh samajh lo ki bhagwan ne aapke liye kuch aur achcha soch ke rakha hai. Dekhna tumhare liye koi toh hogi kahin…..jo tumhe khud se zyada pyaar karegi.

Sachin(smiled)- Kaash aisa ho Dushyant.

Dushyant(smiled)- Hoga mere bhai. Tum chinta mat karo.

Meanwhile , on the other end , Ruhana and Priya talking…..

Ruhana- Priya….Tum kya soch rahi thi ?

Priya(smiled)- Kuch nahi yaar…Bas aise hi…..Main toh ye soch rahi thi ki main kitni lucky hu ki main yahan hu…..Yahan par sab ek parivar ki tarah hai. Aur aaj sab kitne khush hai na….? Sabke beech kitna pyaar hai…Kaash hume bhi mile aisa pyaaar.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Milega Prii…..zarur milega…waise Main tumhe Prii bol skti hu na ?

Priya(smiled)- Ofcourse yaar…! Ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai kya …..Jo chaho bulao.

Ruhana- Thanks yaar….Glad to get a friend in you. Varna wo Dushyant…paka deta hai wo mujhe.

Priya laughed on her statement.

Ruhana(glares) – Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai Prii…ek din uske saath raho…sab samajh aa jayega. He is not as he looks. …..Samjhi tum.

Priya(controls her laughter)- Sorryy Ruhana…Tumne aise bola ki mujhe hasi aa gayi. Waise Dushyant Sir aise bhi nhi jaise tum batati ho. He is so sweet.

RUhana- Tumhe mujh par vishwas nahi haan…ek din raho uske saath , sab samajh jaogi.

Priya(smiled)- Achcha baba theek hai. Jo tum kaho wo sahi.

Meanwhile , the 3 couples came out of the pool and Dushyant came to call both the girls.

Dushyant- Ruhana , Priya…..tum dono ki baatein khatam ho gayi kya ?

Ruhana- Nahi hui….tujhe koi problem hai kya ?

Dushyant- Na baba na…..mujhe kya problem hogi….Wo Shreya aur Purvi tum dono ko dhundh rahe hai. Chalo …lunch time bhi ho raha hai.

Priya- Aap chaliye Sir….hum aate hai.

Dushyant- Okay Priya…..tum jldi se isey lekar aao varna ye phir tumhe baaton mein laga legi.

Priya(smiled)- Aap chinta mat kijiye Sir…..hum aate hai na.

Dushyant- Okay…..aur ru….tu jldi aa. Baatein baad mein kar lena.

Ruhana- Tu ja na…..hum aate hai.

Dushyant smiles at her irritation and laughed and signalled Priya to come soon and she assured him.

Ruhana- Dekha …kitna pakata hai ye.

Priya (laughed)- Haan Dekha …..ab chalo ….sab hamara wait kar rahe honge.

Ruhana nodded and they moved where others were sitting. All saw them and smiled.

Shreya- Kahan thi tum dono?

Priya- Bas aise hi ghum rahe the aur baatein kar rahe the.

Dushyant- Haan aur baaton mein dushyant ki burai ….kyun ruhana ?

Priya(lookd at him)- Nahi Sir….aisa toh kuch nhi hai.

Dushyant(smiled) I know….tumne kuch nhi kaha hoga Priya lekin ye ruhana hai na….isne zarur meri burai ki hogi.

Ruhana glared at him ….

Ruhana- Tujhe nahi chhodungi main…..chup ho ja.

Dushyant again teased her and ran away and ruhana went behind her. And there were two people who were looking at the two buddies and were smiling. Meanwhile Sachin saw Priya lost…..and asked…

Sachin- Kya hua Priya? Kya soch rahi ho?

Priya- Kuch nahi Sir…bas mujhe mere dost ki yaad aa gayi. Wo bhi aise hi mujhe satata tha jaise dushyant sir ruhana ko pareshan kar rahe hai.

Sachin(smiled)- Arey toh kya hua….yahan hum sab hai na…..aur tum chaho toh mujhe apna dost maan sakti ho.

Priya(smiled)- I will be a pleasure to have u as a friend Sir !

Sachin smiled and patted her head. Till then Ruhana and Dushyant returned. Then they all had the lunch prepared by Shreya , Tarika and Purvi. They all praised them and their preparations too.

Sachin- Bahut lucky hai aap log Sir…Meri behenon ke haath ka khana khane milta hai roz aapko.

Shreya(smiled)- Chinta mat kijiye bhaiya …Aapko bhi milega. Aur phir aapki behen hut oh khana toh achcha banana hi padega kyunki mere bhai aur mere pati ko khane ka bahut shauk hai.

Daya and Sachin smiled.

Tarika- Aur Abhijeet ko bhul gayi Shreya…Inhe toh tumhare haath ki kheer hi pasand hai.

Dushyant- Haan….Kheer toh bahut hi achchi hai. Shreya tumne banayi?

Shreya nodded. With all this fun , they had lunch. All of them were very happy and were enjoying the day. After finishing off with lunch they sat and relaxed themselves.

Daya- Ab kya kiya jaaye?

Pankaj- Phir se kuch khelte hai na Sir.

Daya- Toh tum hi shuru karo Pankaj. Batao kya khele?

Pankaj(terrified look)- Arey nahi nahi sir….! Main nhi bolunga. Aap log hi socho.

All others laughed at him.

Abhijeet- Arey …abhi toh aadha din baaki hai …koi kuch toh bolo yaar.

Tarika- Ek idea hai !

Abhijeet- Wo kya ?

Tarika(smiled)- Shayari…..sab shayari sunayenge.

Shreya- Aur phir ek gaana. What say tarika?

Tarika(happily)- Kya idea hai Shreya ….great !

ABhijeet- Okay…..As per ur order ma'am !

This made Tarika n Shreya laughed.

Tarika- Toh kaun shuru karega?

Rajat(naughtily)- Obvio hai Tarika…..Mere Jiju start karenge.

Tarika Blushed and Abhijeet smiled.

Rajat- Sir…..start kijiye na.

Abhijeet smiled and nodded.

Abhijeet(looking at Tarika)- _**Mere Dil Ka Haal Meri Aankhon Se Pooch Lijiye,**_  
_**Inme Hum Aapki Tasveer Chupaye Baithe Hai**_  
_**Shayad Ho Jaye Aapko Bhi Humse Pyar,**_  
_**Isi Ummeed Main Palke Bichayen Baithe Hai**_

Tarika blushed and smiled. Everyone clapped and Tarika moved towards him and whispered in his ears….

Tarika- Pyaar toh bahut pehle hi ho gaya tha bas ehsaas zara derr mein hua. I love you !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Love you too Tarika!

All others smiled at them. Sachin was smiling looking at them. Shreya looked at him and moved towards him….and put her hands round his neck…

Shreya- Bhai….ab aap kuch sunaiye na.

Sachin- Nahi Shreya…..main nahi. Dushyant ko bolo na.

Shreya- Plz bhai….! Aap apni behen ki itni se baat nhi maanenge. (she made a sad face)

Everyone laughed at her antics , even Sachin too.

Ruhana- Sachin Sir….please kuch sunaiye na. Waise bhi aap bahut achcha gaate hai….ab kuch shayari bhi suna dijiye.

Shreya- Thanks Ruhana…..waise bhai achchi shayari kar lete hai. Plz bhai sunao na…plzz…!

Now Sachin could not resist the request.

Sachin- FIlhal toh mujhe yahi yaad aa rha hai…..(to Ruhana and Shreya)- Sirf tum dono ke kehne par….

Sachin- _**Main Aur Meri Tanhaai, Aksar Ye Baaten Karte Hain**_  
_**Tum Hoti To Kaisaa Hotaa, Tum Ye Kehti, Tum Vo Kehti**_  
_**Tum Is Baat Pe Hairaan Hoti, Tum Us Baat Pe Kitani Hansti**_  
_**Tum Hoti To Aisaa Hotaa, Tum Hoti To Vaisaa Hotaa**_  
_**Main Aur Meri Tanhaai, Aksar Ye Baaten Karte Hain..!**_

Daya and Abhijeet became tensed becoz they knew why Sachin said that….Shreya took the opportunity and again hugged her brother…

Shreya- _**Ye kahan aa gaye hum yunhi saath saath chalte…**_

_**Ye kahan aa gaye hum …..yunhi saath saath chalte…..**_

Sachin patted her cheek and she moved to daya….

Shreya(looked at him and put her hands around his neck)- _**Ye kahan aa gaye hum yunhi saath saath chalte…**_

_**Teri Baahon Mein Hai Jaanam, Mere JismOJaan Pighalate**_

_**Teri baahon mein hai jaanam , mere JismOjaan pighalte..**_

Meanwhile Sachin continues….

Sachin- _**Ye Raat Hai, Yaa Tumhaari Zulfen Khuli Hui Hain**_  
_**Hai Chaandani Tumhaari Nazaron Se, Meri Raate Dhuli Hui Hain**_

Dushyant kept his hand on Sachin's shoulder and continued…

Dushyant- _**Ye Chaand Hai, Yaa Tumhaaraa Kangan**_  
_**Sitaare Hain Yaa Tumhaaraa Aanchal**_  
_**Havaa Kaa Jhonkaa Hai, Yaa Tumhaare Badan Ki Khushabuu**_  
_**Ye Pattiyon Ki Hai Sarasaraahat**_  
_**Ke Tumane Chupake Se Kuchh Kahaa**_

Sachin - Y_**e Sochataa Huun Main Kabse Gumasum**_  
_**Ki Jabaki Mujhako Bhi Ye Khabar Hai**_  
_**Ki Tum Nahin Ho, Kahin Nahin Ho**_  
_**Magar Ye Dil Hai Ki Kah Rahaa Hai**_  
_**Tum Yahin Ho, Yahin Kahin Ho**_

Tarika(hugged Abhijeet)-_**Ye Kahaan Aa Gaye Ham, Yuunhi Saath Saath Chalte**_  
_**Tuu Badan Hai Main Huun Saayaa, Tu Na Ho To Main Kahaan Huun** _(Abhijeet laid down with head in Tarika's lap and she was caressing his hair)  
_**Mujhe Pyaar Karne Vaale, Tuu Jahaan Hai Main Vahaan Huun**_  
_**Hamen Milnaa Hi Thaa Hamadam, Isi Raah Pe Nikalate**_  
_**Ye Kahaan Aa Gaye Ham**_

Someone was watching all this and was lost. Suddenly she felt a touch and she looked up and saw Someone lying with head on her lap

Priya- _**Meri Saans Saans Mahake, Koi Bhinaa Bhinaa Chandan**_  
_**Tera Pyaar Chaandani Hai, Meraa Dil Hai Jaise Aangan**_  
_**Koi Aur Bhi Mulaayam, Meri Shaam Dhalate Dhalate**_

_**Meri shaam dhalte dhalte….**_  
_**Ye Kahaan Aa Gaye Ham yunhi saath saath chalte…**_(He got up and hugged her so tight as he would not let her go.)

Dushyant(while looking at Priya)- _**Majbuur Ye Haalaat, Idhar Bhi Hai Udhar Bhi**_  
_**Tanhaai Ke Ye Raat, Idhar Bhi Hai Udhar Bhi**_  
_**Kehne Ko Bahut Kuchh Hai, Magar Kisse Kahen Ham**_  
_**Kab Tak Yuunhi Khaamosh Rahen, Aur Sahen Ham**_  
_**Dil Kahataa Hai Duniyaa Ki Har Ik Rasm Uthaa Dein**_  
_**Divaar Jo Ham Dono Mein Hai, Aaj Giraa Dein**_  
_**Kyon Dil Mein Sulagate Rahen, Logon Ko Bataa Dein**_  
_**Haan Humko Muhabbat Hai, Mohabbat Hai, Mohabbat Hai**_  
_**Ab Dil Mein Yahi Baat, Idhar Bhi Hai, Udhar Bhi hai !**_

Priya(hugged him again and was ruffling his hair)- _**Ye Kahaan aa gaye hum yunhi saath saath chalte**_

_**Teri baahon mein hai jaanam …..mere JismOjaan pighalte.**_

And they hugged each other tight….!

Meanwhile she heard some voices…..and Lo and Behold !

Ruhana- priya…Priyaa..! Kya hua yaar?

It took some seconds for Priya to come out of her trance and she was shocked …..

**Priya's POV- :o Phir se ek sapnaa…haaye….hua kya hai mujhe…?**

She came out of her thoughts and looked at Ruhana…..

Priya- Kya hua ruhana?

Ruhana- Kahan kho gayi yaar..? Chalo abhi…..Shreya coffee bana rahi hai. CHalo…

At the same time , Priya's phone rang.

Priya- Tum chalo main aati hu.

It was from her friend , she attended and then went to others.

**Priya's POV- Haailaa….ho kya gaya hai mujhe? Kahin mujhe sach mein pyaar toh nhi ho gaya…na na….aisa nhi ho skta. Dushyant Sir toh sirf mere dost hai….aur kuch nahi. Uff …..kya kya sochti hu main. Haan …crazy hu …I like him …lekin ye sapne….uff….inka kya karu….hey bhagwan …aap hi bachao mujhe…..Save me !**

And she moved to others. They were happily chatting and then they had their coffee specially prepared by Shreya. Abhijeet checked the watch and found that it was almost time for them to leave. So, they packed up the things and moved out. They decided to have dinner at a restaurant. All agreed

They settled in the bus and moved on.

Dushyant- Aaj sach mein bahut mazaa aaya Sir…! Thanks a lot.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Arey Dushyant ! Isme kya thanks….Hum sab ek parivar hi toh hai. Aur hume aise hi mauke milenge masti karne ke.

Daya- Haan…..aur nahi toh hume apni life se aise mauke churane padenge. Parivar ke bina kya life…Kyun?

Rajat- Bilkul sahi kaha aapne Sir…Without Family n Friends….Life is not at all fun.

Dushyant- Haan Sir…Main bahut khush hu ki main is family ka hissa hu.

Priya- M lucky to be here Sir…Aap sabke saath kaam karna toh mera sapna tha. Socha nhi tha ki ye sapna kabhi sach hoga.

Dushyant- Priya….Mehnat krne se saare sapne sach ho jaate hai. Bas mehnat karo…..tumhe wo sab kuch milega jo tum chahti ho.

Priya(smiled)- Thank you Sir..! I wish aisa hi ho.

Sachin(smiled)- Aisa hoga Priya…..Aur phir hum sab hai na tumhare saath

Priya- Haan Sir….aap log hai toh koi chinta bhi nahi hai mujhe.

Sachin smiled.

With all these light chitchat….they started their journey towards home. All were happy as they had a good time together especially Priya , Dushyant and Ruhana.

**A/n: Another chapter for my Sis….I hope you like it Sis…..Love yaa:D**

**I hope all others will like this fic….:D Thanks a lot to all those who read it.**

**Do read and review…!**

**Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hii everyone !**

**A BIG SORRY to my dearest Friend PREE…..Bahut wait karvaya na maine…..M sooo Sorrryyy….But here comes a bigger update especially for you on your Big Day…..;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS !**

**Preetz- Hailaa…:o itna bada review :o :o ! Bahut zyada tareef kr di yaar tumne. Aur jo pehle se kisi ke liye pagal hai usey aur kya pagal banana. Aur rahi sapnon ki baat toh wo tumhe thoda satane ke liye daal diye…..my Sis is a Day Dreamer *wink* hehehe…..:D :D Enjoy the next one…..hope it makes you more pagal…..:p :D**

**RECAP**\- The whole team had a nice time in the Water evening 6pm they came out of their world of fun as now it was time to leave. They all decided to take dinner in a restaurant. With all the fun , they moved back.

**Ab Aage...**

AbhiRika , DaReya and RajVi were sitting together. Priya and Ruhana sat together. Freddy occupied his space near Sachin and Dushyant went to sit at the back seat with Pankaj. Daya rechecked the things. Shreya noticed him and smiled. Tarika saw her and asked…..

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya …..itna kyun muskara rahi hai?

Shreya (looking at Daya)- Ye dekh rahi hu ki kaise koi apne parivaar se itna pyaar kar skta hai.

Tarika(confused)- Matlab?

Shreya- Matlab ye ki kisi ko sabka khayal hai and I am lucky ki wo mere saath hai .

Daya(looked at her and hold his hand)- Aur hamesha rahunga.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya- Jaanti hu…..Acha ab hum chalein agar aapki checking puri ho gayi ho toh ?

Daya- Haan….Jaana toh padega hi.(he spoke sadly)

Purvi- Haan Bhai…..Kaash ek din aur masti kar paate.

Daya(smiled and patted her cheek)- Hmm…Dekhte hai….kisi aur din masti karenge.

Rajat- Haan….Koi na koi mauka toh mil hi jayega na.

Daya- Haan Sahi kaha.

So they headed back to home. All were chit-chatting all thru the way.

Tarika- Aaj kitne dinon baad humne masti ki na?

Shreya- Haan….Aaj toh sach mein maza aaya.(to priya and Ruhana) tum dono ko bhi maza aaya na?

Priya- Haan…..ab agar ek family jaisi team ho toh maza toh aayega hi na.

Dushyant(smiled)- Correct Priya…Mujhe ab ghar ki kami mehsus nhi hoti. Yahan sab log itne pyaar se jo rehte hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Aur wo kami hum mehsus hone bhi nahi denge.

Dushyant smiled.

Vineet(Sadly)- Kya Sir…..Kaash ek din aur mil jaata.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Arey Vineet …..dukhi kyun hote ho…..Aur bhi mauke aayenge.

Purvi decided to tease Vineet…..so she said…

Purvi- Arey Sir…..Vineet chutti khatam hone se thodi dukhi hai…..wo toh kisi aur wajah se dukhi hai. (and she smiled evilly looking at Vineet)

Vineet glared at her.

Rajat- Kyun dukhi hai tumhara dost ?

Purvi- Aap usse hi puchiye na.

Vineet gave **"Tujhe main dekh lunga"** wala look to Purvi and she laughed.

Rajat- Vineet…..ye purvi kya bol rahi hai?

Vineet- Arey Sir…..aapki biwi hai …..kuch bhi bolti hai. Aapko pata hai na crack hai thodi si.

All others were enjoying this cute fight.

Purvi- Vinu…..tu bata raha hai ya main bolu?

Vineet- Tu chup reh …kuch mat bol. Tujhse toh baat hi karna bekaar hai.

Dushyant- Arey….ab koi batayega kya baat hai ?

Purvi- Wo kya hai na ki Vineet ko chutti mili thi aur ab khatam ho gayi …..toh isey apni girlfriend ko shopping karana padega ….isliye bechara udaas hai. (and she laughed)

All others too started laughing.

Vineet(a bit embarrassed)- Sir….ye…ye purvi kuch bhi bolti hai…plz mat suno uski baat.

Rajat- Tum ghabrao mat yaar.

Dushyant , Ruhana and Priya were enjoying all this. Soon they stopped near a restaurant to have dinner. Priya was lost in thinking something. Dushyant saw her lost , so moved to her.

Dushyant- Kya baat hai Priya…..kuch khoi khoi si lag rahi ho?

Priya(looked at him)- Kuch nahi Sir….bas aise hi ek dost ki yaad aa gayi thi. Yahan bhi toh aise hi dost hai….Aap aur ruhana aur Vineet aur Purvi.

Dushyant- Kaun hai ye dost tumhara?

Priya(smiled)- Sir….coincidently….uska naam bhi Dushyant hai. Lekin kuch saal pehle hi wo US chala gaya. Ab usse sirf Skype par baat ho paati hai. Aur aaj main usey miss kar rahi hu.

Dushyant(smiled)- Hmm…..toh ab tumhe mujhse dosti karne mein koi problem nahi honi chahiye Priya…Tumhare dost ka naam bhi Dushyant hai aur mera bhi. Haan tumhare dost ki kami puri nahi kar sakta par haan ek achcha dost saabit zarur ho sakta hu.

Priya smiled at him.

Priya- Thank you Sir aur main jaanti hu aap ek achche dost hai.

Ruhana joined them….

Ruhana- Soch samajh ke dosti karna Prii…..ye kuch bhi bolta hai.

Dushyant- Tujhe kya problem hai ? Tere se toh nahi keh raha na. Main Priya se baat kar raha hu.

Ruhana – Haan toh karo na….par plz usey meri tarah treat mat karna….i mean bore mat krna usey.

Dushyant- Mujhe pata hai kya karna hai aur kya nahi. Tu chal ab.

Priya smiled at both the buddies. Daya called for them, So , they hurried up to the restaurant. Priya , Ruhana and Dushaynt were sitting together.

Nikhil(looking around)- Arey…..ye Sachin sir kahan gaye?

All others looked around…

Rajat- Sachin ko ek call karna tha…..uske kisi dost ka call tha. Shayad wahi kar raha hoga.

Daya- Phir aa jayega.

10 mins passed , but Sachin was still not there.

Abhijeet- Arey ye Sachin aaya nahi abhi tak.

Ruhana- Sir….main dekh ke aati mera phone bhi lena hai.(She didn't had phone with her)

Abhijeet nodded and she made her way to the mini bus. She looked around but didn't find Sachin. So , she entered the bus and was surprised to see Sachin there.

Ruhana- Sachin Sir….aap akele yahan kya kar rahe hai?

Sachin immediately rubbed off his tears and turned to her.

Sachin- Kuch nahi Ruhana…..bas ek dost ko phone kar raha tha.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Sir….aap jhooth kyun bol rahe hai?

Sachin looked at her surprisingly.

Ruhana(smiled)- Sir….aap mujhe apna dost maan sakte hai. Aap kisi ko yaad kar rahe hai na?

Sachin nodded silently.

Ruhana- Toh Sir…..Aap jise bhi yaad kar rahe hai wo aapke aas-paas hi hai. Bas apne dil mein jhaank ke dekhiye. Saare jawab mil jayenge.

Sachin- Aur jab wo insaan aapse bahut door ho tab?

Ruhana- Toh bhi wo aapke aas-paas hi hota hai Sir…..aur ho sakta hai kisi naye roop mein aapke saamne aaye.

Sachin(smiled)- Tum ye sab mein yakeen karti ho ki jisse aap pyaar karte hain wo kisi na kisi roop mein aapke saamne aa jaata hai?

Ruhana(smiled)- Pehle nhi karti thi Sir…..par ab karne lag gayi hu. Acha ab chaliye…sb aapka wait kar rahe hai.

Sachin(smiled)- Acha chalo….Aur haan Thanks!

Ruhana- Thanks kyun?

Sachin- Abhi jo bhi tumne mujhe samjhaya uske liye….Aur meri dost banne ke liye bhi.

Ruhana(smile)- My Pleasure Sir !

So, soon they returned to the all happily enjoyed their dinner discussing about the day's events. All were very happy.

Soon they headed back to the bus. As usual DaReya , AbhiRika and RajVi were together. Priya went to sit near the window behind RajVi and Sachin sat at the window seat behind AbhiRika. Before Ruhana could sit beside Priya..Dushyant hurried and took seat beside her and had a victorious smile on his face. Ruhana glared at him.

Dushyant- Sorry Ruhana…..teri jagah toh maine le li.

Ruhana- Uffo….Dushyant….hat na….mujhe yahan baithna hai.

Dushyant(being adamant)- Nahi….tu kahin aur jagah dhundh le.

Ruhana(pouts)- Ufff…..tu nahi sudhrega na?

Dushyant(smiling naughtily)- Ever Never !

Ruhana(to Priya)- Prii…sambhal ke rehna….warn kar rahi hu tumhe….Iska dost banna bhari padega tumhe.

Priya smiled and thought in her heart….

_**"Ye mere dost hai mere liye yahi kaafi hai. Thanks to god ki mujhe inse milne ka mauka mila."**_

Ruhana had no other place except to sit with Sachin. Daya checked all of them and asked…

Daya- Sabne sab saaman le liya na? Kuch raha toh nahi.

All- Nahi Sir….sab theek hai.

Daya- Toh theek hai…..Let's move!

Abhijeet(sadly)- Kya yaar….ye chutti ka din itni jldi khatam kyun ho jaata hai?

Daya(smiled)- Haan yaar…..kal se phir wahi bureau , khoon aur khooni.

Shreya(looking at Daya)- Lekin aapko pata hai hamari duty mein sabse achchi baat kya hai?

Daya- Wo kya?

Shreya- Wo ye ki hume jab bhi hume chutti milti hai toh aap wo sab kuch karte hai jo hum roz nahi kar paate.

Abhijeet(confused)- Jaise ?

Tarika(smiled)- Jaise subah ki coffee tumhare saath enjoy karna.

Purvi(to rajat)- Aapka mere liye meri special chocolate pastries laana wo bhi subah sabse pehle.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapka mere liye special candle light dinner arrange karna aur kabhi kabhi mere liye khana banana.

Daya , Abhijeet and Rajat smiled.

Priya(smiled)- Aur kabhi kabhi ek dost ka mil jaana bhi.

Purvi- Dost? Matlab?

Priya(smiled)- Matlab ye ki mujhe ye nahi pata tha ki yahan mujhe achche dost bhi mil jayenge jaise Dushyant Sir. Mere jis dost ko main yaad karti hu uska naam bhi dushyant hai.

Dushyant smiled looking at her.

Dushyant- I promise Priya…..that I'll be a good friend.

Priya(smiled)- Aap achche dost hai …..and thank you …..Mere birthday ke din mujhe ek dost mila thanks.

Dushyant- Birthday ?

Priya(Smiled)- Haan Sir…..Kal mera birthday hai. Aur main dushyant ko bahut yaad kar rahi thi.

Dushyant kept his hand on her head….

Dushyant- Main hu na….don't worry.

Daya(smiled)- Aur hum sab bhi toh hai. Tumhe aur kisi ko miss karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Priya(smiled)- Haan Sir….wo toh hai.

With all this chit chat…they reached back to bureau from where everyone headed to their home. When Priya reached her home , it was around 11:45 pm. When she opened the door , she found a note stuck in the handle. It was from her mother which said that they had to urgently leave for Chandigarh becoz of some work. She became sad but then entered inside and went to change. When she came out it was almost 12:00. She checked her mobile and their was Ruhana's call. She had called to wishe her and then Priya told Ruhana that she was alone.

After talking to Ruhana she decided to make tea for herself and headed to kitchen. At the same time , the door bell rang . She was surprised that who it could be at this hour. She took her gun and moved to open the door. She opened the door carefully and was surprised+shocked.

Priya- Aap…..Aap yahan?

Man-Haan…kyun nahi aa sakta?

Priya- Nahi …nahi Sir…wo matlab nhi tha. Aap andar aaiye na.

He entered inside. Priya closed the door and moved in and she thought…

"Dushyant Sir…..wo bhi itni raat ko …..mere ghar mein. Kya hua hoga?"

Priya- Sir…..aap yahan kaise?

Dushyant(smiled)-Priya….tumne kaha tha ki tumhara birthday hai…dekho 12 bhi baj gaye. Aur tumhara birthday bhi start ho gaya. Ruhana ne bola ki tum akeli ho toh socha tumse mil lu aur wish bhi kar du. Ruhana bhi aana chahti thi but uski mumma ne mana kar diya.

Priya(smiled)- Thank you Sir…..meri chinta karne ke liye.

Dushyant(smiled)- Tum meri dost ho ab. Acha ye lo….ek chota sa tohfa.

He handed her a small box. It was a small chocolate cake. She smiled widely and Dushayant smiled to see her happy.

Priya- Thank you so much Sir…..mera dost bhi aise hi mere liye cake lekar aaya karta tha.(She had happy tears in her eyes)

Dushyant- Toh main bhi toh Dushyant hu. Haan tumhare dost jaisa nahi hu par uske jaise ho sakta hu, Infact….main ruhana ke birthday pe bhi yahi cake leke jaata hu.

Priya(smiled)- Aap sach mein achche dost hai. Aap baithiye….Main coffee lekar aati hu.

Dushyant- Pehle cake cut karo. Uske baad sochenge kya peena hai aur kya nahi.

Priya smiled and went into the kitchen to bring a knife. Meanwhile , Dushyant placed the cake on the table. Priya came back and then she cut the cake. She fed the cake to him but he hold her hand.

Dushyant- Sabse pehle toh birthday girl ko khana chahiye na….

And he fed her the cake. She for some seconds , stared at him. In her heart , she was on 9th sky(I know u are above that *wink* reading this)

She had the cake and gave him too.

Priya- Thank you Sir…..mere birthday ki achchi shuruat hui.

Dushyant- Priya….doston ko thanks nahi. Achcha chalo …ab main chalta hu.

Priya- Sir….Coffee ya chai …kuch toh lijiye.

Dushyant- Priya….party deni toh abhi baaki hai. EK dost ko khush karna tha so kar diya. Kal lunga tumse party. Ab tum bhi rest karo.

Priya(smiled)- Theek hai Sir…..jo aap theek samjhein.

With this Dushyant left. Priya closed the door and went to her room. She was smiling to herself.

_**Priya's POV- Dushyant Sir….mujhe wish karne aaye….how sweet. Sach mein bahut sweet hain wo. Thank god ki mujhe unke saath kaam karne ka mauka mila. And I'm glad ki wo mere dost hai. Mere birthday ki toh awesome shuruat kar di unhone. Thank you Sir!**_

She smiled and cuddled her teddy tight and drifted into sleep.

On the other hand 2 people were lost in their own thinkings….

Ruhana ws lying on her bed thinking…..

**" Sachin Sir ko kya hua hai. Aaj din pe pata nahi Dushyant se kya baatein kar rahe the phir wo shayari….lagta hai pyaar khoya hai unhone apna. Tab hi toh keh rahe the ki...**

_**"- Aur jab wo insaan aapse bahut door ho tab?"**_

_**"Tum ye sab mein yakeen karti ho ki jisse aap pyaar karte hain wo kisi na kisi roop mein aapke saamne aa jaata hai?"**_

Main ye pata zarur karungi ki kya baat hai jo Sachin sir dukhi the. I promise Sir…..aapko ab kabhi dukhi nhi hona padega.

On the other hand , Sachin was remembering what all happened all through the day…. He recalled what Ruhana said to him….

_**"Toh Sir…..Aap jise bhi yaad kar rahe hai wo aapke aas-paas hi hai. Bas apne dil mein jhaank ke dekhiye. Saare jawab mil jayenge."**_

_**"Toh bhi wo aapke aas-paas hi hota hai Sir…..aur ho sakta hai kisi naye roop mein aapke saamne aaye."**_

HE smiled a little on her concern.

**"Ye kya ho rha hai…..main kyun ruhana ki baaton ko soch raha hu. Kyun aaj aisa laga ki usne bhi divyana ki tarah mera jhooth pakad liya. Wo bhi samajh gayi ki main kya soch raha tha. Kahin wo sach hi toh nahi keh rahi ki jinhe hum chahte hai wo kisi aur roop mein hamare saamne aa jaate hai….nahi …aisa nahi ho sakta….meri zindagi mein divyana ki jagah koi nahi le sakta….koi nahi"**

Thinking all this he drifted into sleep recollecting the day's memories.

**A/n: Finally ….a new chapter….So Preee…..i hope this chapter made you more pagal….*wink***

**As I said….2 surprises….:D Kaisa laga ?….:D Chahe kuch bhi _my DP_ will always rock :D**

**Haaaaaaaapppppppppyyyyyyyyy Birrrttthhhdaaaayyyyyyyyy once again :D :D**

**Lots of best wishes and Love from me to you…..:D (Sister's love will never end …hehehe :D :*)**

**Waise not only from R…..even from D too….;) :p Stay blessed always !**

**And other readers…do read and review….:D**

**Bye bye….Take care :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hii everyone ! M back with a new update. Sorry Preee…..for making you wait so long. But here comes the next chapter. I wish that this chapter makes u smile wider.**

**Thanks to all others who reviewed :D**

**Here comes the next chapter….**

**Next Morning…..**

Priya woke up as her alarm buzzed. She looked at her clock which showed 7:00 am. She woke up and again her phone rang. It was from her parents who were far from her on her birthday. She was a bit sad but after talking to her parents she was feeling better and also she knew that she has a new family waiting for her in the bureau.

She quickly took a shower and got ready. It was her routine on her birthdays to go to the temple. She left at 8:00 am as ACP Sir had asked them to report by 9am in bureau. As per her routine , she first went to the temple and then made her way to the bureau. She entered the bureau but there she couldn't see anyone. The lights were off. She thought…

_**Priya's POV: Hailaa…..kahin aaj main before time toh nahi aa gayi. Mera birthday hai is chakkar mein …..uff ab kya karu. Agar koi nahi hoga toh kya karungi…..!**_

She looked all around and went to switch on the light. As she switched on she was surprised…..All the team members were there including ACP Sir and Salunkhe Sir.

All(together)- Happy Birthday Priya !

Priya was just staring at all of them. It was a pleasant surprise for her. A wide smile made place on her lips. She didn't speak a word. Happy tears formed in her eyes. Ruhana rushed and hugged her.

Ruhana- Kya hua …? Kahan kho gayi ? Humara surprise achcha nahi laga?

Priya(smiled)- Acha…? Ye toh bahut achcha surprise tha. Ye ye kahun ki meri life ka best surprise tha.

Ruhana(smiled)- Toh phir aankhon mein aansu kyun aaye ?

Priya- Sabka pyaar dekh kar. Main lucky hu ki main yahan hu. Thank you !

Acp Sir stepped forward to her…..

Acp- Happy Birthday Priya…! Aur sahi kaha tumne yahan sab ek-dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai. Tabhi toh sab ek saath reh paate hain. Aur tum bhi is parivar ka hissa ho.

Priya(smiled)- Thank you Sir !

She bent to take his blessings but he stopped her and said….

Acp- Nahi….Betiyan pair(legs) nahi chooti. Unki jagah toh dil mein hoti hai.

And he patted her head. Priya wished her and she was very overwhelmed with their love. Meanwhile Abhijeet spoke up….

Abhijeet- Arey Ruhana…..jiska ye idea wo sahab kahan hai ?

Priya(confused)- Kiska idea tha Sir…?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Dushyant ka idea tha. (to Abhijeet)- Sir…..hoga kahin….hume toh yahan bula liya aur khud gayab hai.

Dushyant- Main yahan hu Sir…!

All turned and found Dushyant standing at the entrance. He was wearing Black Shirt and Off-white pants and had a guitar in his hands. Priya looked at him and was just staring at him.

Daya- Kahan reh gaye the ?

Dushyant- Sir…..Cake lene gaya tha. Birthday ho aur cake a cut ho aisa kaise ho skta hai…kyun Priya ? (he looked at Priya)

Priya looked at him and nodded as Yes. She was overjoyed that at night , he came to wish her with a small chocolate cake and now again he was here with a didn't know how to thank him for what all he was doing.

She came out of her trance at a voice. She looked up and found Dushyant singing…..

Dushyant-_** Baar baar din ye aaye…Baar baar dil ye gaaye….**_

_**Tum jiyo hazaaron saal …..ye meri hai aarzoo….**_

_**Happy Birthday to you…..happy Birthday to you….!**_

Priya smiled looking at him . He moved towards her….and was singing….

_**Happy Birthday to you…..happy Birthday to you….!**_

He handed her a bouquet of flowers which she happily accepted.

Priya- Thank you Sir…..Mere birthday ko itna special banane ke liye.

Dushyant(Smiledd)- Its okay Priya…..maine toh bas ek dost hone ka farz adaa kiya. Aur tumhe pasand aaya ye jaankar aur achcha laga.

Priya smiled.

Dushyant- Chalo…ab cake cut karo…..Dekho Pankaj ke muh mein toh paani aa raha hai.

All laughed at his comment. Priya cut the cake and everyone fed her….Dushyant too. After that Salunkhe n Tarika left for thelab and ACP called Abhijeet and Daya to his cabin. Others got engrossed in their works. But priya was thinking something. Ruhana noticed it…..

Ruhana- Kya hua Priya….kis soch mein doobi hui ho ?

Priya- Kuch khaas nahi ruhana…..bas yahi soch rahi thi ki aaj ka birthday meri life ka sabse achcha birthday hai. Bas mum-dad bhi hote toh aur mazaa aata. Par unhe ek zaruri kaam se jaana pada.

Ruhana(side-hugged her)- Arey toh kya hua….mum dad nahi hai toh…..hum log hai na.

Dushyant and Sachin were discussing something and they heard Priya. They moved towards the girls.

Dushyant- Ye sahi toh keh rahi hai…dost kisliye hote hai. Ab aaj itna achcha din hai …sad toh mat ho.

Priya(Smiled)- Sad nahi hu Sir…..aapne toh mere birthday ko khaas bana diya.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan….afterall dosti jo nibhani thi.

Ruhana- Pehli baar theek se dosti nibhayi hai isne. Lucky ho tum priya. Varna mujhse toh roz jhagadta hi rehta hai.

Sachin(Smiled)- Ruhana….jahan dosti hai , pyaar hai , ek rishta hai….wahan jhagda bhi hoga…..behes bhi hogi par usse rishta bhi gehra hoga. Tum lucky ho ki tumhare paas Dushyant jaisa dost hai jise tumhari chinta hai par tumhe satane mein bhi peeche nahi kam logon ko aise dost milte hai aur kuch log sirf talash karte reh jaate hai.

Ruhana just stared at him. She could realize that Sachin was hurt. There was something deep in his heart that he was not sharing with anyone. Sachin went to his desk and started working. He showed himself busy. Meanwhile , Daya asked Ruhana to check something in their database to which she obeyed. Priya also got busy with her file.

It was a silent day as no case was reported . Acp Sir left early as he had to meet a friend. Others were completing their works….Freddy spoke up…..

Freddy- Sir….Aaj ka din toh sabse achcha hai. Aaj koi case bhi nahi aaya.

Abhijeet(teasing)- Achaa…toh tum jao bhabhiji intezaar kar rahi hogi tumhara.

Freddy(afraid)- Kya Sir…..ghar jaunga toh kaam karna padega. Main...main yahin theek hu,

Abhijeeet(laughed)- Achaa…..lao main bhabhiji ko bata deta hu ki tum ghar jaana nahi chahte.

Abhijeet took out his phne and started dialling a number. Freddy rushed to him in a friction of seconds and took mobile from his hand…

Freddy- Kya kar rahe ho Sir…Marwaoge kya ? Agar Smita ko pata chala toh kal se khana bhi bahar khana padega.

All others laughed at his statement and his expressions.

Dushyant- Kya Freddy Sir….aap darr kyu rahe ho ?

Freddy(looking at Dushyant)- Jab teri shaadi hogi na tab pata chalega tujhe. Abhi toh aish kar le beta !

Dushyant(smiled)- Arey Sir….Main toh tab bhi aish hi karunga. Kyunki wo jo bhi hogi na bahut achchi hogi aur mujhse bahut pyaar karegi…Dekh lena. Aur jab koi pyaar karne wala saath ho toh aish hi aish hai.

Daya(smiled)- Haan Dushyant…..ye toh sahi kaha tumne.

Sachin(came near him)- Aur agar koi aisi mil jaaye na Dushyant toh usey sambhal ke rakhna. Usey khud se door mat jaane dena. Kyunki shayad usey khone ka dard tum bardasht nahi kar paoge.

Daya , Abhijeet and Freddy became tensed. Priya came to them.

Priya- Sachin Sir….ab aap sad mat hoiye. Abhi toh aap sab mujhe keh rahe the ki main sad na rahu aur ab aap aisi baatein kar rahe hai. Aap birthday girl ko sad karna chahte hai ?

Sachin(Smiled lightly)- Tum hamesha smile karti raho kyunki tumhari smile bahut pyaari hai. Aur maine kuch zyada hi bol diya. Kuch soch raha tha. Sorry for that.

And with this he left the bureau. Ruhana was standing still at her place wondering why Sachin said such a thing. She couldn't understand him. Though she knew that there's something bothering him and now she wanted to know the fact. Dushyant saw her lost and tapped her shoulder….

Dushyant- Oye tujhe kya hua ? Ab tu kahan kho gayi ? Priya bhi kabhi kabhi kho jaati hai aur aaj tu bhi. Koi problem hai ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Na re….tere hote hue kya problem hogi. Bas abhi abhi Sachin Sir ne jo kaha wo soch rahi thi.

Dushyant- Haan yaar…..us din picnic pe bhi wo aisi hi baatein kar rahe the. I think shayad kisi se bahut pyaar karte the aur ab shayad wo unke saath nahi hai.

Ruhana- Tujhe kaise pata ?

Dushyant(smiled)- Sachin ne hi bataya. Chal ab chhod kaam kar. Shaam ko Priya se party bhi leni hai….(looking at Priya) Kyun Priya party toh banti hai na ?

Priya(smiled)- Ofcourse Sir…..Party bilkul banti hai . Sach kahu toh jo aapne kiya wo meri treat ke aage kuch bhi nahi hai. Thank you veryy much

Dushyant(smiled)- Priya….dost hu main tumhara….itna toh kar hi sakta hu.

Priya- Aap bahut achche dost hain…..par phir bhi thank you toh banta hai na .

Dushyant- Chalo theek hai ….this time your thank you is accepted. Next time se nahi.

Priya(laughed)- Okay Sir !

Soon, they all get back to work. Ruhana was working but still she was thinking about Sachin. On the other hand Priya decided to give treat to her new family . So , she invited everyone for a party by her. She asked them to come at Hotel "Rainbow" by 8:00 pm. All happily agreed. Soon , all proceeded towards home.

Priya was very happy as her birthday started with wishes by her Dushyant Sir and its going to end with dinner with him. Overall , it was a happy day for her.

**A/n: Pree….here comes ur new chapter :D Hope you will like it.**

**Now….next chapter will betreat given by Priya and Ruhana's concern for Sachin. Will Sachin say anything to Ruhana or will ignore her questions. And Dushyant and Priya…how will their day end….Stay tuned…!**

**Bye bye!**

**Take Care !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hellllo everyone…! Thank you all for liking PreeYant.**

**Pree…..Here comes your next chapter . Hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Thanks to all the other readers who read and reviewed. Thanks a lot !**

**Recap : Priya's Birthday celebration at the bureau . Now , it was her turn to treat her new family.**

**_8 pm Hotel Rainbow….._**

Priya was there in the hotel before time. She had already booked the table and was now waiting for her team. Soon , everybody started coming. AbhiRika and DaReya came together .Followed by them were Sachin , freddy and Rajat-Purvi. Lastly came Dushyant and Ruhana. Dushyant handed her a bouquet which she happily accepted.

Soon they all settled and now were ready to order. They first ordered the starters and all started chatting.

Abhijeet(looking around the surroundings)- Priya….achchi choice hai tumhari. Nice place.

Priya(smiled)- Thank you Sir…..Main mum-dad ke saath bhi yahin aati hu. Its my favourite place out here. Yahan par pool bhi hai and hum around the pool arrangements bhi karva sakte hai.

Abhijeet- Hmmm….hum toh pehli baar aa rahe hai. Achchi jagah hai …..Kyun TarikaJi ?

Rajat(took the point)- Kya Sir….aap ab bhi meri behen ko TarikaJi bulayenge?

Daya- Arey Rajat…purani aadat hai ….chootte se hi chootegi na. Janab DrTarika se TarikaJi pe bahut mushkil se aaye aur ab TarikaJi se Tarika pe aane mein time toh lagega na.

All had a good laugh.

Abhijeet- Bas karo yaar tum log…. Asli baat ye hai ki mujhe kisi ki muskarahat se pyaar hai aur agar TARIKAJI kehne se wo muskarahat mil jaaye toh kya kehne….Kyun TarikaJi?

Tarika blushed and smiled at the same time.

Priya admired them and was smiling. Shreya saw her smiling…

Shreya- Kya hua Priya….tum kya sochne lagi ?

All others looked at her….

Dushyant- Haan Priya…tum baar baar kahan kho jaati ho ..haan…?

Priya(smiled)- Sir jo rishte aur jo pyaar maine yahan paaya hai bas usi ke baare mein soch rahi thi. Main lucky hu ki main aap sabke saath hu. Aur aaj ka birthday mera sabse special birthday hai.

Dushyant(smiled)- Ab tum ho hi itni pyaari toh birthday bhi special hoga na.

Priya(Smiled)- Nahi Sir….usey special banaya aapne. Thank you for that.

Dushyant kept his hand on her head…..

Dushyant- Aur jab tak main hu na…..tab tak tumhara har din special hoga.

Ruhana(barged in )- Haan…special toh nhi pata Prii….lekin iske saath din acha zarur hoga….haan thodi ladai karega par phir maan bhi jayega.

Dushyant- Oye Ruhana…..main manta nahi hu….mujhe tujhe manana padta hai. Thank God Priya teri tarah nahi hai ….bahut sweet hai wo aur tere se better bhi.

Priya stared him for a second and was smiling….She thought….

**_"Dushyant Sir…..jab tak aap mere saath hai na mera har din achcha nahi best hoga. Kyunki har koi meri tarah lucky nahi jise aap khud apna dost maane. Thank you for today Sir"_**

She came out of her thoughts on Ruhana's words…..

Ruhana- Priii….bolo main sweet nahi hu kya ya tumhe zyada satati hu ?

Dushyant- Haan…bahut satati hai tu

Priya- Arey Ruhana…Sir toh tere dost hai na …..tujhe nahi pata ki wo tujhe sata rahe hai…..zara unhe dekh….tujhe sata ke bada maza aa raha hai unhe….

Ruhana(turned to Dushyant)- Oye….kyun satata hai mujhe ?

Dushyant- Kyunki tujhe satane ke baad mera din awesome ho jaata hai.

Priya- Aur aap sabse milne ke baad mera din toh super awesome hota hai .

And she smiled.

Daya- PArivar se milne ke baad sab khush hi honge na Priya….

Priya – Haan Sir…..Ab main keh sakti hu ki mum-dad ke alawa aur bhi log hai jinhe meri parwah hai aur jo ab mere parivar ka hissa hain.

Daya- Ofcourse…hum sab ek family hi toh hai…..

Rajat- Haan…Ek unique family…..Jisme Daya Sir hai jo sabka khayal rakhte hai bas apna hi khayal nhi rakhte .

Daya(smilled)- Arey toh mera dhyan rakhne ke liye Shreya hai na….

Purvi(naughtily)- Sirf Shreya hi nahi….humlog bhi hai aapka dhyan rakhne ke liye.

Shreya- Aur Freddy Sir aur Pankaj…...serious se serious situation ko bhi light bana dete hai.

Priya- Ye baat toh sahi hai…..aaj din mein bhi freddy Sir mujhe happy karne ki koshish kar rahe the.

Freddy(smiled)- Arey Priya….isme kya hua…Aur waise bhi meri baaton se agar sabko hasi aati hai toh burai kya hai ….

Dushyant- Arey Freddy Sir…..koi burai nahi hai…..kyunki Abhijeet Sir , Daya Sir aur Rajat Sir kaam ke time pe serious ho jaate hai. Aur aap usme bhi hume hasa dete hai.

Abhijeet- Sahi kaha Dushyant…Arey Freddy tum nahi hote toh pata nahi hamara kya hota …..Acp Sir bas kaam karvate rehte.(he made a face)

All laughed at his expressions. Meanwhile , their starters were served . All were enjoying…specially Priya was happy to be with all of them.

There was someone who was watching all of them enjoying and laughing. Everyone looked at him when they heard him singing. All smiled to see their Daya Sir singing…..

Daya - **_Aye dil laaya hai bahaar_**  
**_Apnon ka pyar, kya kehna_**

Shreya(hold his hand)- _**Milein hum chhalak utha**_  
_**Khushi ka khumaar, Kya kehna**_

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_  
_**Ghar hai mera**_  
_**Gule gulzaar, kya kehna**_

She placed her head on Daya's shoulder.

Tarika- _**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar**_  
_**Apnon ka pyar, kya kehna**_

Abhijeet- _**Milein hum chhalak utha**_  
_**Khushi ka khumaar, kya kehna**_

Priya(to all)- _**Hum tum yoon hi milte rahein**_  
_**Mehfil yoon hi sajti rahe**_

Dushyant-_** Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun**_  
_**Har subah shaam bajti rahe**_

Ruhana- _**Gale mein mehekte rahein**_  
_**pyaar bhari**_  
_**baahon ka haar kya kehna**_

Daya&amp;Shreya- _**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_  
_**Ghar hai mera**_  
_**Gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

Dushyant pulled Ruhaana in side hug and wrapped his hand round Priya's shoulder….

Dushyant- _**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar**_  
_**Apnon ka pyar, kya kehna**_  
Priya(looking at Dushyant)- _**Milein hum chhalak utha**_  
_**Khushi ka khumaar, Kya kehna**_

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj Ghar hai mera…**_

_**Gule gulzaar Kya kehna…..**_

All were very happy…..Meanwhile their dinner was served. All enjoyed their dinner with light chitchats…..

Daya- Aaj sach mein bahut maza aaya…kyun ?

Rajat- Haan Sir….Aaj hum sab kitne din baad mile na….varna last time jab hum mile the tb Tarika aur abhijeet sir nahi the.

Purvi- Haan aur uske pehle aap aur daya sir nahi the.

Priya- Tab toh main lucky hu Sir ki mere birthday pe aap sab yahan hai mere saath. Aaj ka din toh sabse achcha tha.

All others smiled. They moved out of the hotel and it was drizzling out. Purvi got excited with the rains….It was the only thing that would make her crazy. She hold Rajat's hand….

Purvi(exclaimed)- Rajat…..Baarish….Chaliye na thodi derr yahin pe ghumte hai.

Rajat- Is waqt baarsih mein bheegna hai tumhe ?

Purvi- Haan….aap chaliye na…..It only drizzling…

Rajat- Acha ghar ja ke bheegna…abhi chalo.

Daya stopped….

Daya- Ruhana , Priya….Tum dono kaise jaoge? Raat bhi ho gayi hai aur barish bhi ho rahi hai.

Ruhana- Sir …main toh Dushyant ke saath jaungi.

Daya(nodded)- Aur Priya tum ?

Before Priya could speak ….Sachin spoke up…

Sachin- Ruhana…tum Dushyant ko kyun pareshan karti ho. Tum mere saath chalo…..tumhara ghar mere ghar se pehle aa jaata hai aur Dushyant tum Priya ko chhod do.

Dushyant- Arey haan….ye toh main bhul hi gaya tha. Chalo Priya….Main bike nikal ke laata hu.

Sachin- Haan…..tum dono yahin ruko. Hum aate hai .

The girls nodded.

Daya came to them and put his hand on Priya's head….

Daya- Priya , Ruhana…..Ghar pahuch ke mujhe phone karna. Waise toh Dushyant aur Sachin hai par phir bhi.

Priya&amp;Ruhana- Yes Sir…..we will inform you.

Daya smiled and left.

Soon, Sachin came in his car and Dushyant came on his bike and soon they left. Priya was happy to be with him. She was a bit nervous. Dushyant felt the same that she was nervous…

Dushyant- Aaram se baitho Priya…..Ab toh main tumhara dost hu na. Aur is waqt tumhara senior nahi dost hu.

Priya(smiled and blushed at the same time)- Haan Sir ….Jaanti hu.

Dushyant- Toh phir theek se baitho. Daro mat..Tumhe giraunga nahi. (He laughed)

This made even Priya laugh.

Priya- M lucky Sir ki aap mere dost hain. Aaj ke din ke liye dil se Thank you !

Dushyant- Arey Priya….Dost hu na toh bas dosti nibhayi taaki tum apne mum-dad ko aur apne dost ko miss na karo.

Priya- Thank you for that Sir.

Soon, the drizzling turned into heavy rains. As they reached Priya's dresses were wet.

Priya- Sir…aap andar aa jaiye….Baarish ruk jaaye tb chale jaiyega.

Dushyant- Arey nahi Priya….main tumhe aur takleef nahi dunga. Main chala jaunga.

Priya- Arey Sir….isme kya takleef…..waise bhi itni tez bearish hai….kuch theek se dikhega bhi nahi. Chaliye.

Dushyant couldn't deny her insistence and moved in with her. She gave him a towel and and her father's t-shirt so that for the time being he could change as his shirt was wet. She asked him to change in the guest room and she went to her room to she came back , she saw him pacing up and down in the living room. It was still raining heavily.

Priya- Sir…..kya hua aap pareshan kyun hai ?

Dushyant- Ye baarish pata nahi kab rukegi yaar.

Priya(Smiled)- Arey Sir….apne aap ruk jayegi. Aap chinta mat kijiye na . Jaise hi kam ho aap chale jaiyega.

Dushyant- Hmm…waise ek baat puchu ?

Priya- Ofcourse ….puchiye na

Dushyant- Kal tumhare haath ki coffee peena reh gaya tha…..aaj coffee milegi?

Priya(smiled )- Haan Sir…zarur milegi. Aap baithiye. Main coffee banati hu.

She moved into the kitchen and Dushyant sat in the living room flipping thru the pages of the novel kept there. Within 10 minutes , Priya returned with 2 cups of coffee. She handed him his cup and sat opposite to him. He looked at her…for once , he was lost in her beauty. He found the same simplicity on her face as it was in her talks.

Dushyant's POV- Priya…..ye sach mein bahut simple hai. Jitni sundar ye dikhti hai usse zyada khubsurat iska mann hai. Aur iski muskarahat bhi bahut pyaari hai. I wish …iski muskarahat aise hi bane rahe.

He saw her smiling…and something striked his mind….

Dushyant- _**Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai**_  
_**Musu Musu Hasi Deu**_  
_**Zara Muskura De, Muskura De**_  
_**Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_

Priya looked up at him…..

Dushyant(Smiled)- Tum na aise hi smile karti raha karo. Achchi lagti ho. Aur ye gaana tumhare liye tha.

Priya(Smiled)- Thank you Sir…..Aapne toh sach mein mera din special bana diya.

Dushyant- Ye last thank you honi chahiye. Samjhi tum ?

Priya smiled and nodded. He looked out and saw the rains going slow. He checked the time. It showed 11:30 pm.

Dushyant- Priya , ab main chalta hu. Baarish kam ho gayi hai.

He went in and changed his shirt.

Priya- Sir ….aap ghar pahuch ke call kar dijiyega.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan priya. Aur tum khayal rakhna apna. Byee !

Priya nodded and bid him goodbye. She locked the door and went to her room. She wrote down in her diary the happening of her whole day…

Priya's POV- Wow…kya birthday tha mera…..sabse pehle Dushyant sir ki wishes…..uske baad bureau ka wo surprise aur phir sabke saath dinner. Aur end mein Sir ke saath coffee…. ye toh ho gaya sone pe suhaga. Thank you god…..mere aaj ke din ko super awesome banana ke liye.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/n: Heyaa….so here comes the next chapter…..Pree….i hope you will like it.**

**Next chapter will be Sachin-Ruhana convo…..!**

**Other readers….do read and review.!**

**Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello people ! Thanks a lot for waiting for the new update and also for liking Preeyant and Saru.**

**Pree- I'm sorry behna for making you wait for so long. But here comes ur D . Hope you will like the chapter. Thoda less of DP but mere plot ke hisab se this is important. Hope you will like it.**

**Arianadobriyal- Hey…m glad that you liked the cover pic of the story. And as you said the collage is right on the cover pic of the for the compliments dear. Hope you like the new update too.**

**Rahila- Belated happyy birthday ! And I'l definitely consider ur request maybe different stories. And I will do as and when I will get time. Abhi fully busy. Till then….enjoy the update.**

**Thanks to all reviewers for reading and reviewing . Let's move on to the next chapter.**

**Recap: As they come out of the hotel , it starts drizzling. Sachin offers Ruhana to drop her home and Dushyant drops Priya at her home.**

**_Sachin-Ruhana….._**

A silence prevailed between them. Ruhana looked at Sachin and found him concentrated in driving. She thought to talk to him.

Ruhana- Sachin Sir !

He glanced at her….

Sachin- Haan Ruhana bolo !

Ruhana- Sir….Kya main aapse kuch puch sakti hu ?

Sachin(a slight smile)- Pucho kya puchna chahti ho?

Ruhana- Sir…..Kya koi baat hai jo aapko pareshan kar rahi hai ? Please Sir …Agar koi baat hai toh bataiye na. Hum sab ek family ki tarah hi toh rehte hai aur kaam bhi karte hai.

Sachin(gets serious)- Nahi Ruhana …aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Ruhana- Please Sir….Main jaanti hu koi toh baat hai jo aapko pareshan kar rahi hai. Aap share karenge toh kya pata hum koi solution nikal paaye.

Sachin(a bit colder tone)-Maine kaha na Ruhana koi problem nahi hai.

Ruhana- Theek hai Sir ….Aap nahi batana chahte toh koi baat nahi. Lekin aapse itna zarur kahungi ki aapko kooi problem ho toh aap mujhse share kar sakte hai. Infact Dushyant bhi toh hai.

Sachin didn't liked to talk on his personal matters. He knew that everyone was worried for him but yet he didn't paid attention. HE didn't replied but concentrated on driving. Ruhana looked at him and spoke….

Ruhana- I'm sorry Sir…..agar maine kuch galat kaha ho toh. Lekin Sir….us din picnic se lautte tym bhi aap pareshan the. Aur aapke questions ne bhi mujhe sochne pe majboor kr diya tha. Main aapko force nahi karungi ki aap mujhe sab kuch batayein lekin agar aap share karenge toh mujhe achcha lagega.

They reached Ruhana's home and Sachin stopped the car with a jerk after hearing to Ruhana….

Sachin(really in a cold and angry tone)- Ruhana….tumhe bata dene se meri problem solve nahi hogi. Aur main kya karu tumhe bata ke haan? Mujhe nahi pasand kisi se apni personal life ki baatein karna. Aur please…..behtar yahi hoga ki tum is baare mein zyada na socho aur na hi mujhse kuch pucho.

Ruhana just stared at him and tears formed in her eyes. She stepped out of the car and turned to him….

**"I am sorry Sir !"**

And she ran to her home as she knew that she would break down if she stayed there a second more. Sachin , too drove off to his home. He was thinking about what Ruhana said. Her words were echoing in his ears. Suddenly , he realized that he scolded her for no reason . She was just trying to help him out as a friend.

On the other hand….Ruhana changed and lied on her bed cuddling her cushion tight. She remembered what Sachin said to her. She just lied staring the roof and remembering her conversation with him.

**Next Morning…..CID Bureau….**

Sachin was the first one to reach the bureau. He was upset with how he reacted to Ruhana's request and her offer to help him. He was thinking of a way to apologize. But, he couldn't do anything but wait. After a while , came DaReya and Abhijeet followed by Priya , Dushyant and Ruhana. Sachin noticed Ruhana and he could make out how much hurt she ws. Before he could talk to her, Daya asked her to update the database and she set off with it. Dushyant got busy in discussing something with Daya. Priya was busy in completing a file. She had to ask something , so she called Ruhana but she didn't listen. She called her again but didn't get any response. She moved to her desk and tapped her shoulder. With the tap , Ruhana came out of her trance…

Priya- Ruhana….Kahan kho gayi yaar? Meri beemari tujhe kaise lag gayi?

Ruhana(fake smile)- Kuch nahi Pree….bas aise hi kuch soch rahi thi. Tum bolo…kuch kaam tha?

Priya- Haan….wo case ka hi kuch puchna tha. Tumne database update kar diya?

Ruhana- Bas thoda baaki hai. Tumhe kya dekhna hai?

Priya(looks at her)- Umm….kuch nahi. Waise Rooo….sab theek toh hai na?

Ruhana- Haan …..sb theek hai. Mujhe kya hoga yaar.

Priya- Nahi yaar…..wo muujhe aisa laga ki koi problem hai. Waise you know na ….tum mujhse share kar sakti ho.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Obvio yaaar….and thanks.

Priya smiled and moved to her desk. She did her task and moved to Abhijeet to give him the file.

Abhijeet- Sab complete hai na Priya?

Priya- Haan Sir….fir bhi aap check kar lijiye.

Abhijeet nodded and she turned to find another special person to her. She found him working on computer and discussing something with Sachin. She gazed at Ruhana….who still looked lost. She decided to talk to Dushyant about her. She moved to Sachin and Dushyant.

Priya- Dushyant Sir…!

Dushyant(looked at her)- Haan Priya bolo….!

Priya- Sir , ap abhi free hai kya ? Mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai.

Dushyant- Acha …5 minute ruko fir baat karte hai.

Priya nodded and Sachin and Dushyant continued their discussion. Priya made her way to Shreya' s desk where Shreya and Purvi were chatting.

Shreya- Kya hua Priya…..Dushyant Sir se baat ho gayi? (Shreya spoke naughtily and Priya smiled shyly as Priya told her how much she admired him.)

Priya- Nahi…abhi tak toh nahi. Par mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha.

Purvi- Kya hua Priya….pareshan kyun hai?

Shreya- Haan….Kya samajh nahi aa raha?

Priya- Yahi ki har waqt khush rehne wali , hamesha Dushyant sir ke saath masti karne wali Ruhana ko ho kya gaya hai. Dekho na kaise chup chap baithi hai. Usey itna shant aaj tak nahi dekha maine.

Shreya and Purvi looked at her and found her lost. Purvi noticed her glancing at Sachin too.

Purvi- Shreya…..Ye Sachin sir ko kya hua ?

Shreya- Bhai ko kya hua ….theek toh hai.

Purvi- Nahi yaar , Sachin Sir bhi pareshan hai. Ye aaj Ruhana aur Sachin Sir ko hua kya hai. Ye dono kabhi itne chup nahi rehte the…..phir aaj kya ho gaya inhe.

Shreya(glanced at the two)- Haan yaar…..aur ye Ruhana toh kuch zyada hi chup hai.

Meanwhile, Dushyant came up to Priya….

Dushyant- Haan Priya….ab bolo kya baat hai ?

Priya- Sir….Aaj Ruhana ko kya hua hai?

Dushyant- Wo pagal ladki usey kya hoga …..tumhe pata hai na wo mujhe satane ka koi tareeka soch rahi hogi.

Priya(Smiled)- Nahi Sir….koi toh baat hai. Itna waqt ho gaya sir…..aaj se pehle kabhi usey maine itna chup nahi dekha. Hume toh chhodiye …aaj toh usne aapko bhi kuch nahi kaha. Varna aapse baat kiye bina uska din shuru nahi hota.

Shreya- Haan Dushyant….aur bhai bhi udaas hai. Hua kya hai ?

Dushyant- Shreya…..Sachin ka toh shayad apne dost ki wajah se mood off hai…..Aur is pagal se main abhi puch leta hu..

Dushyant moves towards Ruhana. She showed herself busy but was actually staring at the screen. He tapped on her shoulder and she came out of her looked at him….

Ruhana- Arey Dushyant tum…..ye …ye database ka kaam ho hi gaya.

Dushyant(looked at her)-Relax Roo…..main database ke baare mein puchne bhi nahi aaya tha. Main ye jaanne aaya tha ki tujhe kya hua hai ?

Ruhana- Mujhe….mujhe kya hoga re?

Dushyant- Kuch toh hai varna mujhe sataye bina tera din nhi nikalta. Sab theek toh hai na ghar pe ?

Sachin was listening to them sitting at his computer. He was now guilty for talking coldly to Ruhana and also for behaving rudely. Ruhana glanced at him for a second and looked at Dushyant…

Ruhana- Dushyant…..kya kisi ki madad karna galat hai?

Dushyant- Oye ye kya sawal hai….obvio achchi baat hai. Lekin kya hua ?

Ruhana- Koi aapse aapki pareshani baantna chahe toh galat hai kya? Koi na koi solution toh niklega hi na.

Dushyant and Priya were confused. They shared a glance and then Sachin came up to Ruhana…

Sachin- I am sorry Ruhana….kal main kuch zyada hi bol gaya. I am really sorry.

Ruhana- Aap sorry mat boliye Sir…..meri ek buri aadat hai sabke baare mein jaanne ki aur agar wo problem mein ho toh usey solve krne ki. Mujhe bhi samajhna chahiye tha ki zaruri nahi ki sab apni problems share karna chahe. I am sorry Sir.

And Ruhana left from the bureau leaving Dushyant and Priya shocked and confused. Now even Sachin was feeling bad for her. Dushyant turned to Sachin….

Dushyant- Sachin…..kya hua yaar? Tum toh bolo.

Sachin told them about what happened last night and why was Ruhana so sad and upset.

Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Ruhana itna upset ho jayegi. I am really sorry. Ab usse maafi maangu bhi toh kaise.

Dushyant patted his shoulder….

Dushyant- Ruhana ko main handle kar lunga yaar. Baat karunga usse. Par please yaar koi problem hai toh batao na. Hum sab ek family hi toh hai. Please last request kar raha hu tumse

Priya- Haan Sir…please. Aapne mujhse kaha tha ki main aapko apna dost maan sakti hu toh please bataiye na.

Sachin smiled slightly and nodded as Yes and moved to his desk.

Priya- Sir main baat karu Ruhana se?

Dushyant- Nahi Priya…..Main Ruhana se baat karta hu aur tum Sachin se baat karo. Jo bhi problem hai wo hume hi sort out karna hoga. Tum taiyar ho ?

Priya(smiled)- Yes Sir.

Dushyant- Okay….toh theek hai ..hum aaj se hi apna kaam shuru karte hai. Main jaata hu Ruhana k paas. Tum Sachin se baat karna.

Priya nodded smilingly and got back to her work while Dushyant left to meet Ruhana.

**A/n: Here's the new chapter :D**

**Preee…..i know yaar is baar Sachin-Ruhana pe focus zyada reh gaya. But ab next chapter mein jo bhi hoga wo PreeYant and SaRu dono pe hi hoga. Jo kuch bhi PreeYant karenge usse dono mein pyaar badhega….*wink*. Dekhte hai kaise chadhta hai pyaar ka rang.**

**Hope all will like the update. Read n review guys :D :D**

**Take care !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hii Guyss…! I am here with the new update. I am sorry for updating so late but kya karu time hi nahi mil raha tha. But ….here is the next chapter .**

**Preetz- Thanks my sis for the lovely review and also for liking SaRu. And I love PreeYant more….u know na …..:*wink* Now , u must enjoy ur next chapter :D I am really sorry for making you wait for so long…kaan pakad ke sorry ….:'( Maaf kar do behna…..next time zyada late nahi karungi. I wil try ki jaldi post karu. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews make me smile.. So…keep reading and reviewing. **

**RECAP: Ruhana was upset which made Sachin feel guilty. He was feeling sorry but he didn't get a way to apologize. Meanwhile, PreeYant decided to sort out the things.**

**Ab aage…..**

Dushyant left to meet Ruhana while Priya went to Sachin. Dushyant moved out of the bureau and found Ruhana in the parking lot. She was crying. He kept his hand on her shoulder. She just turned and hugged him. He was surprised with her action but hugged her back becoz he knew that his friend needed this the most. She calmed down after 5 minutes and separated. Dushyant looked at her….

Dushyant- Kya hua Roo? Tu ro kyun rahi hai ?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi yaar.(She turned to other side. )

He moved to other side to face her.

Dushyant- Tu jaanti hai na tu mujhse kuch nhi chupa sakti. Please bol na kya hua ?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Tum sahi kehte the dushyant ki main sabki problem solve karne mein khud ko bhul jaati hu. Mujhe har kisi ki life mein dakhal dene ki zarurat nahi hai. Lekin maine maani nhi tumhari baat. I am sorry Dushaynt. Sachin sir ko bhi bura laga hoga.

Dushyant- Roo…..kisi ki madad karna buri baat nahi hai. Sachin se maine bhi pucha tha par usne kuch nahi bataya. Shayad usey pasand nahi apni baatein share karna . Wo bhi tumse maafi maangna chahta hai.

Ruhana- Lekin maine bhi galti ki unse puch kar. Kis haq se pucha yaar…..wo pata nahi kya soch rahe honge.

She was still crying. Dushyant tried to calm her down.

Dushyant- Ruhana…..please pehle toh rona band kar. Tu kab se rone lagi haan? Mujhe meri wo hasne wali aur mujhe satane wali dost wapas chahiye. Aur rahi baat Sachin ki toh usey waqt de ….maybe wo bata de. Waise wo reserved hai aur kisi se kuch nahi kehta varna Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir ko zarur pata hota.

Ruhana wiped off her tears….

Ruhana- Sorry Dushyant…..Main kuch zyada hi upset ho gayi thi.

Dushyant(smiled)- Koi na….ab chal wapas.

Ruhana- Nahi….main ghar ja rahi hu. Please tu sambhal lena. Main nahi reh paungi yahan…please.

Dushyant- Okay…..aur ghar pahuch ke phone karna.

Ruhana nodded and left from there. Dushyant kept looking at her and then returned to the bureau.

There, he saw Priya talking to Sachin.

_**Bureau…..Priya and Sachin**_

Priya- Sir , Please bataiye na ki baat kya hai?

Sachin- Priya please….main ye baatein kisi se share nahi karta. Even Shreya se bhi nahi ki.

Priya- Sir…..aapne kaha tha ki main aapko apna dost maan sakti hu. Toh aap apni dost ko toh bata sakte hai na. AUr waise bhi hum sab ek family hi toh hai.

Sachin(smiled a little)- Haan Priya….tum meri dost ho. Lekin kuch baatein main mere doston se bhi nahi karta. Please mat pucho.

And he left from there. She turned and found Dushyant entering the bureau. She moved towards him….

Priya- Sir….Ruhana kahan hai ?

Dushyant- Wo apne ghar chali gayi. Tum bolo , Sachin ne kuch bataya?

Priya- Nahi Sir…Sachin Sir toh mujhe bhi nahi bata rahe. Ab hum kya karenge?

Dushaynt becomes sad….

Dushyant- Hmmm…sochne do .

Soon, there was a case and all were busy due to the case. But it was a small case so they were able to catch the culprit by evening. Soon , they were in bureau picking up their things. Dushyant moved towards Priya.

Dushyant- Priya…Ab hume hi kuch karna hoga. In dono ko milvana hoga taaki in dono ki baat ho.

Priya- Par kaise….Roo nahi maanegi.

Dushyant- Idea hai mere paas. Hum Roo aur Sachin ko leke chalte hai dinner pe. Fir un dono ko akela chhod denge. Shayad baat ban jaaye.

Priya(looked at him)- Aapko lagta hai Sir….baat banegi ?

Dushyant(smiled)_ Nahi banegi toh hume banani padegi.. Tum Ruhana ke ghar jao aur usey lekar Restaurant Green Paradise mein aao. Roo ke ghar se paas hai.

Priya – Okay Sir…..Aur Sachin Sir….?

Dushyant- Usko main dekhta hu. Tum 8:30 wahan pahuch jaana.

Priya- Okay Sir….Main nikalti hu fir.

Dushaynt(smiled)- Okay….byee….Be on time.

Priya nodded and left from the bureau. She was happy that she got to spend time with Dushyant again. She moved to Roo's place. She knocked at the door. Ruhana opened.

_**Roo's Home….**_

Ruhana(Surprised)- Prii ….tum ?

Priya- Haan main….kyun nahi aa sakti?

Ruhana- Arey nahi nahi….aao na. Seedhe bureau se aa rahi ho ?

Priya(while entering)- Haan yaar...seeedhe bureau se. Wo tum pareshan thi na isliye.

Ruhana(tried to smiled)- Arey nahi….main theek hu.

Priya- Mujhe pata hai kya hai aur kya nahi. Chal ab ready hoke aao. Hume ek party mein jaana hai.

Ruhana- Mujhe kahin nahi jaana. Tum jao na Pree.

Priya- Chalna toh hai Roo….Dushyant sir ne bola hai. Chal jao ready ho.

Ruhana wanted to say something but was pushed to change by Priya. She came in 10 minutes wearing a long kurti and Jeans. She was still looking pretty.

Priya- Woww….Awesome Kurti Roo…..Kahan se li?

Ruhana(smiled)- Main nahi Mum laayi thi. Acha waise hum ja kahan rahe hai?

Priya- Batati hu….tum bas chalo.

So, Ruhana locked her home and both Friends moved towards Restaurant Green Paradise. Ruhana was still not in her usual self.

_**Sachin's Home…..**_

Dushyant knocked the door and Sachin opened. He was surprised to see Dushyant.

Sachin- Arey Dushyant tum? Kuch kaam tha?

Dushyant(while entering)- Haan yaar…ek khabri se milne jaana hai. Hotel Green Paradise ke paas. Tum chalo na please.

Sachin- Okay….main t-shirt change kar ke aata hu. S

Dushyant nodded and Sachin came after wearing a tshirt over his jeans. SO, they also moved towards Hotel Green Paradise. Meanwhile,Dushyant messaged Priya to ask for table no. 5 as he had already booked. Ruhana looked around and could see no party preparations.

_**Hotel Green Paradise...**_

Ruhana-Pree…hum yahan kyun aaye hain? Mujhe toh kahin bhi party ka mahaul nahi dikh raha.

Priya(Smiled)- Roo…..kya party ka matlab sirf khaana ya decoration hi hai. Mere liye tumhare saath aana hi meri party hai. Kaash Dushyant Sir bhi hote.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan…Ruko….main phone karti hu usey.

So, Ruhana called Dushyant and he picked up the phone. Soon, Dushyant and Sachin joined them. Ruhana looked at Sachin and went quiet. Priya signalled Dushyant who asked to stay quiet. Meanwhile, Priya's phone rang and she went to attend it. Dushyant got a chance and he messaged his friend to call him. Soon, he too left from there and Sachin-Ruhana were left on the table.

Sachin looked at her and he knew that she was still upset. He decided to talk to her.

Sachin- Ruhana !

Ruhana(looked at him)- Haan Sir…..kahiye.

With her tone, he could realise that she's still hurt.

Sachin- I am sorry Ruhana. Kal main kuch zyada hi rudely bol diya tumhe. Mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha. I know tum ab bhi naraz ho lekin tum meri galti ki saza sabko kyun de rahi ho. Dushyant , Priya ,Shreya….ar baaki sab tumhe khush dekhna chahte hain. Tum mujhse naraz ho jao chahe daant lo lekin baaki sabse maraz mat raho.

Ruhana- Main kisi se naraz nahi hu Sir…..main apne aap se naraz hu. Maine hi toh zidd ki thi aapse ki aap mujhe batayein. Mujhe bhi toh samajhna chahiye tha ki har koi apni har baat sabse share nahi karta. I am really sorry for that Sir.

Sachin(kept his hand on her hand )- Ruhana main jaanta hu tum meri problem baantna chahti ho . Yahan par sab yahi chahte hain lekin main wo sab yaad nhi karna chahta. Waqt aane pe main sabko sab kuch bataunga par abhi nahi.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Aap pakka humse share karenge?

Sachin(Smiled)- Haan…par tab hi jab tum apna mood theek karogi aur phir se meri dost ban jaogi.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Dost….aapki dost?

Sachin- Haan….Meri dost. Tabhi toh tum bhi mujh par chilla sako ya daant sako.

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay Sir ….done…:D

They both shaked their hands. Sachin was relieved to see her smiling. Priya and Dushyant were watching them from a distance.

Dushyant- Priya…humara plan kaam kar gaya. Congratulations.

Priya(smiled)- Haan Sir…Finally ,Ruhana is back.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan ! Chalo …ab hum bhi chalte hai.

Priya nodded and was about to move when her leg slipped and she was about to fall but , two strong hands hold her tightly from falling. He looked at him and saw a worried look on his face. She hold his shirt tightly and there was a cute eyelock. Dushyant was the firsrt one to come out of the trance…..

Dushyant- Priya…tum theek toh ho na? Lagi toh nahi.

Priya was just looking at him. He made her stand properly.

Dushyant- Priya…are you okay?

Priya(smiled)- Haan Sir….i am fine.

Dushyant looked down on the floor…it was water and oil droplets on the floor. He called the waiter…..

Dusyant(angrily)- Ye kya hai…aap log dhyan nahi rakh sakte…..customers gir jaaye uski koi parwah nahi hai. Dhyan rakhna chahiye na. Bahut jaldi rehti hai aap logon ko.

Waiter- Sorry…sorry Sir…..dhyan rakhenge. Wo jaldi mein ho jaata hai. Sorry sir.

Dushyant- Theek hai….par next time aisa nhi hona chahiye. (to Priya)- Chalo.

He hold her hand and took her with him. She smiled when he hold her hand and liked his style and way. She was constantly smiling. Soon, they joined SaRu.

Dushyant- Toh narazgi khatam hui ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan.

Priya- Thank God…..ab sab kuch theek hai.

Ruhana- Kyun…kuch gadbad thi kya ?

Dushyant- Haan….bahut badi gadbad thi. Wo tune aaj mujhe sataya nahi na isliye.

Priya- Haan….aur mujhe koi baat bhi nahi ki. Aur Sachin Sir….bhi chup chup the….varna toh hamesha sabse masti karte hain.

Sachin- Hmm…job hi tha sab settle ho gaya hai.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Haan…ab narazgi nahi sirf Dosti….samjhe?

Sachin – Haan….._**Only Friendship….No gussa , no Thanks and no Sorry !**_ Ruhana and Priya…samjhe kuch?

The girls nodded as YES. Dushyant and Sachin smiled. Soon, they gave their order and enjoyed their dinner.

Ruhana- Sach mein Pree….party toh bahut achi thi.

Sachin- Haan….tum dono ne jo kiya uske liye thanks. Finally mujhe kuch achche dost mil gaye.

Dushyant- Haan Sachin …..wo toh hai.

Priya- Haan Sir….collegues ke baad dost hona sabse achchi baat hai na. Aur ab hum khul ke bhi ek dusre se baat kar sakte hai.

Dushyant- Haan…sahi kaha. Chalo ab hum nikalte hai.

Dushyant paid the bill and they moved out. Sachin offered to drop Ruhana which she happily accepted while Priya went with Dushyant. She was happy as she got to spend time with him and now, again the bike ride.

Priya- Thank you Sir !

Dushyant- Ye kyun?

Priya- Sir….aap mere dost hain aur uske baad Roo aur Sachin Sir…..finallly hum sab ek saath hai aur dost bhi.

Dushyant- DOst toh ab hamesha rahenge. Ye waada hai mera.

Priya(smiled)- Jaanti hu Sir…..aap apne wade hamesha nibhate hain.

With all these, chats , they reached her home.

Dushyant- Thanks Priya….kal bureau mein milte hai.

Priya nodded and watched him until he was out of her sight. Then she went inside smiling and blushing. Even she didn't know that why was she blushing. Her day had ended on a happy note. She drifted into sleep waiting for a new and happy morning.

**A/n: So Preee….kaisa tha? Aage aur maza kiya na ye chapter padh ke…..shorrryyy fir se. Next update will be PKDH pakka.**

**Other readers…..do read and review.:D**

**Take care :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: HIi everyone ! Hope all are fine. **

**Pree- Sis….here comes your D. Sorry yaar….i'm too late in updating….lekin ab pakka jaldi update karungi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Continued from the previos chapter. ….**

_**Next Morning…..CID Bureau…..10 am. **_

Sachin entered the bureau with a smile on his face and greeted everyone.

Shreya-Bhai….you fine na?

Sachin- Haan Shreya…..kal thoda sa pareshan tha but ab I am fine.

Dushyant- Wo toh hona hi tha. Kyun ?

Sachin(Smiled)- Haan….mere doston ne jo kiya.

Priya(smiled)- Sir….yaad rakhiyega …..Dost kaha aapne.

Ruhana- Haan…agar aap bhul gaye toh hum kya karenge?

Sachin(Smiled)- Dost ho tum meri…..chilla sakti ho , daant sakti ho.

Ruhana(smiled)- Sach mein ?

Sachin- Haan….sach mein.

Priya- Sir….sirf Ruhana? Main nahi?

Sachin(Smiled)-Arey haan…tum bhi priya.

Sachin nodded and went to his desk. Shreya was confused looking at 4 of them.

Shreya- Koi mujhe batayega yahan kya ho raha hai ?

Priya(smiled)- Shreya…..relax yaar. Main batati hu na.

Shreya- Haan jaldi bolo.

Priya- haan…wo kal Ruhana aur Sachin sir pareshan the na…lekin ab sab theek hai.

Shreya- Ohh….okay. That's great. Ab sab theek hai na ?

Ruhana- Haan Shreya…sab theek hai.

Dushyant(Came to them)- Thank god…. The pagal is back.

Ruhana(glared at him)- Oye…..pagal kisko bola?

Dushyant- Tujhko aur kisko. Priya toh teri jaisi hai nahi.

Ruhana- Achaa….toh kaisi hai?

Dushyant- Tujhse toh bahut achchi hai. Tere jaise natak toh nahi karti.

Ruhana(smirked)- Acha….chinta mat kar . Main aur priya hi tujhe satane wale hai.

She laughed and there was someone who was looking at her and was smiling.

Soon, the bureau phone rang and there was a case for them.

Dushyant- Chalo bhai….back to work.

Sachin- Haan…..Chalo Andheri mein khoon hua hai. Let's Go!

Soon , they left for the crime scene. A guy was murdered in his own flat. They questioned the people around but didn't get any returned back to the bureau…..

Ruhana and Priya were lost in thinking something. Dushyant noticed them…..

Dushyant- Arey…tum dono kya sochne lag gayi?

Priya- Sir…..main ye soch rahi hu ki wo aadmi apne flat ke andar kaise mara….jab koi andar gaya hi nahi toh?

Dushyant- Haan Priya…..ye toh sahi keh rahi ho tum.

Sachin- Haan yaar…..kuch samajh nahi aa raha.

Daya(joined them)- Kuch toh choot raha hai humse Sachin. Phir se talashi leni padegi.

Sachin- Hmm…..sahi hai Sir. Wo rehta bhhi toh akela tha.

Ruhana- Sir….wo aadmi apne flat mein akela rehta tha….aisa mujhe nahi lagta.

Sachin(looked at her)- Tum ye kaise keh sakti ho?

Ruhana- Sir….Humne pure ghar ki talashi li thi. Wahan par uske bedroom mein mujhe ye photo mili.

She handed the photo to Daya. It was the picture of this guy named Aman with a girl. Dushyant was surprised to see the picture.

Dushyant- Rooo….ye toh…..

Ruhana- Haan….ye Saumya hai. Lekin ye yahan kya kar rahi hai…..ye toh New York chali gayi thin a Aniket ke saath?

Dushyant(confused)- I am shocked re…..let's meet her up. If she's here.

Sachin- Tum dono is ladki ko jaante ho?

Dushyant- Haan Sachin….ye hamari classmate hua krti thi college mein.

Ruhana- Dushyant, Sameer toh Mumbai mein hi hai na. Usse baat karo na.

Dushyant- Okay.

Sachin- Hey….tum Sameer mehra ki baat toh nahi kar rahe?

Dushyant- Haan….wahi. Lekin tumhe kaise pata?

Sachin- Wo meri hi building mein rehta hai.

Daya- Theek hai toh Dushyant, Priya aur Ruhana…..tum log milo is Sameer se aur is Saumya ka pata lagao.

Dushyant- Okay Sir.

Sachin- Kal Sunday hai Dushyant…Kal Sameer ghar pe hi rahega. Toh tum log aa jaana.

Dushyant- Okay….done.

So, they decided and left for the day.

_**Next Morning…**_

Dushyant and Ruhana left for Sachin's home. Ruhana called Priya to join them.

Dushyant(to Ruhana)- Yaar…jald se jald is Sameer se milna hoga. Taaki ye Saumya ka pata chale.

Ruhana- Haan…..main toh ye soch rahi hu ki ye Saumya ko kya hua

Dushyant- Sab pata chal jayega.

Soon, they reached Sachin's home and then they met Sameer. Saumya was Sameer's sister and he told them that Saumya was Amar's wife but she has nothing to do with his murder. They didn't get any clue and all left for bureau.

On the way….

Sachin- Lagta hai Amar ka ghar phir se check karna hoga.

Dushyant- Haan….par pehle bureau toh report kare.

Sachin- Haan…..Daya Sir honge bureau mein.

Soon, all of them including Daya went to Amar's home and checked everything minutely. This time , they found about the culprit. They were free by evening 6 pm.

Ruhana- Seriously yaar….Mujhe toh saumya ka hi lag raha tha. But yahan toh kuch aur hi nikla.

Dushyant- Haan yaar…..maine bhi wahi socha tha.

Sachin- Hmm….chalo aaj jaldi free ho gaye. Ab kya plan hai?

Dushyant- Kuch khaas nahi…..tum batao.

Sachin- Toh phir koi movie chalte hai.

Priya- Hmm….Good idea Sir.

Dushyant- Okay…..Toh plan final hai. Pehle Dinner aur phir movie.

Ruhana- Great !

Sachin- Okay….toh let's go.

Soon, they all left for their homes to get ready,

_**Evening 7:30 pm…..**_

Sachin and Dushyant picked Ruhana and Priya from their respective homes and they headed towards the bioscope they had booked tickets for. They met there.

Sachin- 8:15 ka show hai yaar. Pehle movie fir dinner.

Dushyant- Okay Boss !

Soon, they were inside. The girls were smiling.

Dushyant- Kya baat hai…tum dono badi khush ho.

Ruhana- Haan…..wo toh hum hain. Hai na Priii?

Priya- Haan…afterall hum aaj ek baar phir se saath hai.

Ruhana- Haan…..she is right.

Dushyant(fake anger)- Haan haan…..Ab toh priya ki baat hi sahi lagegi na tujhe.

Sachin(Smiled)- Dost hue Paraye …Naye dost ban gaye Ruhana kea b.

Dushyant- Haan sahi kaha Sachin…pata nahi ab mera kya hoga?

Ruhana- Wahi hoga jo Manzur-e –khuda hoga. Haan , lekin uske pehle….tujhe humko ice-cream treat deni hogi.

Dushyant- Haan meri maa ….pehle movie dekh fir ice-cream.

Priya and Sachin were enjoying this fight of two friends.

Priya- Stop Roo…..ab movie start hone wali hai….so let us watch it first.

Ruhana- Okay okay….chhod deti hu tere dushyant sir ko…badi dosti ho gayi na teri isse.

Priya(Smiled)- Haan….ho toh gayi…jaise tumhari ho gayi Sachin Sir se.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan…..infact hum sab dost ban gaye na.

Sachin- Hmm…infact bahut lambe time ke baad mujhe ache dost mile hai.

Priya- Sir….bach ke rahiyega…..thode se pagal hai hamare dost.

They laughed. Soon, the movie finished and they moved out towards the restaurant.

Sachin- Movie achi thi. Finally, it was a ood evening.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Sir….aapka plan that oh acha hona hi tha.

Sachin(smiled)- Acha…sach mein?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Sir.

Dushyant- Aur mera kya?

Priya(Smiled)- Sir….aap toh sabka har din special banate hai. Aur aaj bhi kiya. Yay un kahu ki aap dono ne hamara din special bana diya.

Ruhana- Haan…and thank you for that.

Sachin(patted her head)- Ahaan….doston ko thank you? Very bad!

Ruhana(bit her tongue)- Oops…..ab dhyan rakhungi.

Dushyant- Oye Rooo….tu meri baatein toh maanti nahi hai…ab Sachin ki baatein kyun maan rahi hai…..

Ruhana- Bahut fark hai tujhme aur Sachin sir mein. Jaise priya teri baatein maanti hai waise main Sachin sir ki baatein maan rahi hu. Koi problem?

Dushyant- Na re….no problem…..Thank god tu kisi ki baatein toh sunti hai.

Priya- Acha acha….ab chaliye na…..mujhe bhook lagi hai.

Ruhana- Haan…..mujhe bhi.

Sachin- Let's go.

Sachin took them to a restaurant and they enjoyed their dinner with light chit-chats and enjoyed a lot. Their day ended on a happy note and returned back home happily.

**A/n: So….Pree…..how was this chapter? I know I'm too late….This time , its based on both couples…..hope you like it. **

**Enjoy…..and do lemme know how is it?**

**Please read and review!**

**Take care !**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Heya Guyss ! I am back with a new update :D **

**Pree- Chawwwlllleeee My sisss ! I know bohot late hu main par you know na aisa kyun…? Naraz mat hona…Here comes ur update. Hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks to all the lovely people for the lovely reviews.**

_**Next Morning…..**_

As usual , Dushyant and Ruhana came together. Priya was the next to enter after them. Priya greeted them all and went to sit with Ruhana while Dushyant moved towards Sachin and Freddy. After them , entered DaReya and Abhijeet. Ruhana and Priya were talking about the previous night …all the fun that they had. Meanwhile, Ruhana saw Shreya thinking. She moved to her…..

Ruhana- Kya hua Shreya ? Sab thik hai na ?

Shreya(looked at her)- Haan sab thik hai Ruhana.

Ruhana- Toh phir tum kya soch rahi ho ?

Shreya- Wo actually main Purvi aur Rajat sir k bare mein soch rahi thi….

Ruhana- Kyun ? Sab thik hai na ?

Shreya(smiled)- Arey….don't worry Roo….sab thik hai . Wo kya hai na next month unki 1st marriage anniversary hai….toh wahi soch rahi thi.

Ruhana- Arey….isme kya sochna hai. Agar hume cases se fursat mili toh hum celebrate karenge.

Priya(joined them)- Kya celebrate karna hai Roo?

Ruhana- Rajat Sir aur Purvi ki anniversary.

Meanwhile , Duo , Sachin and Dushyant joinned them.

Dushyant- Shreya…don't worry aisa arrangement karenge ki wo log yaad rakhenge. Kyun Sachin?

Sachin(Smiled)- Haan bilkul. Grand party honi chahiye.

Daya- Haan haan bilkul thik kaha. Par sirf 10 din hain ….kaise hoga sab kuch?

Ruhana(carefree style)- Sir….aap fikar mat kijiye…dushyant hai na …..ye sab manage kar lega.

She looked at him and smirked.

Dushyant- Oye….tujhe bhi madad karni padegi. Main akele kaise karunga.

Sachin(smiled)- Arey relax…..hum sab karenge. Afterall purvi ki first anniversary hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….bas ye dua karna ki hamari khushi mein koi adchan na aaye.

Dushaynt(Smiled)- Arey sir….agar koi buri khabar aayi bhi na toh main , sachin , roo aur priya handle kar lenge. Aap log fikar mat karna.

Abhijeet- Theek hai ,…theek hai….abhi 10 din hain …..filhaal kaam niptao. Priya….kal ki case file do.

Priya- Yes sir…..main recheck kar ke deti hu.

All others went busy in their works. After a while , Rajvi entered.

Shreya- Arey Purvi…..aaj aane mein itni derr kaise ho gayi?

Purvi- Rajat ko kuch kaam tha isliye derr ho gayi.

Shreya- Okay thik hai.

All others got engaged in their works. It was probably lunch time. Dushyant moved to Sachin …

Dushyant- Sachin chalo na ….bhook lag rahi hai.

Sachin- Bas 5 minute yaar…..ye kaam khatam kar lu phir chalte hain.

Dushyant- Arey….lunch ke baad kar lena. Aaaj toh ACP sir bhi nahi aayenge. CHalo na jaldi.

Sachin- Bas 5 minute yaar…..tum chalo na….main aata hu.

Dushaynt sighed and moved to Ruhana.

Dushyant- Roo…jaldi chal. Bhook lagi hai aur mujhe pata hai aaj tu mere favorite aalu ke paranthe laayi hai. Jaldi chal na.

Ruhana- Yaar…..5 minute ruk na …..kaam hone wala hai. Tujhe bhook lagi hai na…tiffn leke ja. Main kaam kar ke aati hu.

Dushyant was by now irritated wth both of them…..

Dushyant- Tum dono bas kaam karte raho. Yaar…..abhi toh ACP sir bhi nahi hai. Daya sir aur abhijeet sir toh kuch nahi kahenge na. CHalo abhi.

Ruhana- Yaar ….kyun chhodu kaam….bas 5 min hi aur lagenge .

Dushyant(irritated)- Tum dono ki jinse shaadi hogi na unka pata nahi kya hoga …tum dono toh kaam karte rahoge. ….huhh !

Ruhana(glared)- Oye…shaadi kahan se beech mein aayi. ?

Meanwhile, Priya joined him….

Priya- Kya hua Sir ?

Dushyant- Dekhlo priya ….tumhare dost kitne workaholic hain. Yahan mujhe bhook lagi hai aur ye dono ko kaam karna hai.

Priya(smiled)- Arey Sir….aap mere saath chaliye. Inko yahin chhhodiye.

Dushyant- Par kahan?

Priya- Sir…aapko bhook lagi hai na ? Chaliye…aaj aapko kuch interstng khilati hu.

Dushyant smiled and grabbed the tiffin from Ruhana's drawer and moved out with her. Here, Sachin looked up at Ruhana and found her lost in her work. As he looked at her , a smile formed on his face. He moved to her…

Sachin- Ruhana…..chalo lunch karte hain.

Ruhana(without looking at him)- Sir….aap jaiye main aati hu.

Sachin- Tumne dushyant ko kaha ki 5 minute ka kaam hai aura b toh 10 minute ho gaye. Chalo jaldi.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Arey sir….bas 5 minute aur…..aap jaiye na…..Wo idiot aur priya aapka intezaar kar rahe honge.

Sachin moved forward and closed her file…

Sachin- Bas bohot hua….ab chalo.

He hold her hand and pulled her and she just went wth him.

_**Cafetaria…**_

AbhiRika, Rajvi , Dareya , Nikhil, Dushyant and Priya were talking and laughing. Sachin and Ruhana joined them.

Dushyant- Lo aa gaye hamare workaholic dost. Ho gaya tum dono ka kaam ?

Sachin(smiled)- Haan mera toh ho gaya.

Dushyant- Roo…tera kaam hua?

Ruhana- Nahi yaar….ab bhi baaki hai. Wo sachin sir ne bola chalo toh aa gayi.

Dushyant- Acha ji….main keh raha tha tab toh maani nahi…..ab sachin ne kaha toh maan gayi. Waah bhai…..apni toh value hi nahi rahi.

Ruhana- Oye….zyada overacting mat kar. Bohot bol raha hai tu aajkal.

Dushyant- Tera dost hu na…..isliye. Waise na aalu ke paranthe mast bane the…..khatam ho gaye….Sorry.

Ruhana(smiled)- Achaaa….chal ab apn chalte hai bahar restaurant mein lunch karne. Mujhe lunch tu karvayega.

Dushyant- Na re….tu sachin ke saath chali ja.

Ruhana- Nahi u are coming with me.

All were enjoying this cute fight when Daya spoke…

Daya- Kya tum dono bachchon ki tarah ladte ho…Dushyant…tum jao usko kuch khila ke le aao.

Dushyant- Kya sir aap bhi Roo ki side loge….huhh….(he made sad face while Ruhana smiled)

Daya(smled)- Ek kaam karo …..aaj koi case toh hai nahi toh tum charon jao….lunch karo aur planning bhi.

He winked to them to which the girls smiled while Dushyant didn't get his idea. Ruhana pulled him out of the cafeteria….

Dushyant- Sir ne ks planning ki baat ki ?

Ruhana- Uffo….sir Rajat sir aur purvi ki anniversary ki baat kar rahe the.

Dushaynt- Ohh…okay…..ab chalo.

So, Dushaynt , Priya , Sachin and Ruhana left the bureau while others moved back to the bureau. They went into a Chinese restaurant.

_**Restaurant….**_

Priya- Hmm…toh Rooo….party ke liye kuch socha ?

Ruhana- Main soch rahi hu ki as its an anniversary party so kuch theme rakhe …what say ?

Priya- Ummm…Ladies in red and Men in black suit….what say ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Perfect ! And decoration?

Sachin- Wo main dekh lunga….Let's keep it simple and sweet.

Dushaynt- Haan …yahi sahi ek dost hai….uska hi ek hotel hai…Hotel Sea View. Usse baat karunga.

Priya- Sir…..us hotel mein toh pool bhi hai….kyun na hum pool side decoration karvaye…..with soft music.

Dushaynt- Good thought priya. Aur koi suggestion ?

Ruhana- Nahi….yahi sahi hai.

Sachin- And decoration with balloons …..

Priya- Haan…red and white heart shaped balloons. …sahi hai na sir?

DUshyant- Haan.

He looked at her and was just staring….even he didn't realized the same. He saw a happiness and innocence on her face which he started admiring. HE came out of his trance when waiter came wth the order.

Sachin- Arey Dushyant….kya soch rahe ho ?

Dushyant- Nahi yaar kuch nahi. Bas kuch dekh raha tha.

Priya(looked at him)- Kya dekh rahe the aap sir ?

Dushyant(smiled)- Main ye soch raha tha ki hum sab kitne serious ho gaye hain na …wo bachpan wali hasi aur muskaan toh gayab hi ho gayi hai….

Priya- Haan Sir…ye sahi kaha aapne. Aajkal toh bachche bhi apna bachpana kho de rahe hai.

Dushyant(looked at her)- Haan…magar tumhare paas abhi bhi wo bachpana hai….tumhari hansi mein wo khushi hai jo bachpan mein hua karti thi. Isko hamesha sambhal ke rakhna.

Priya blushed when he said that.

Sachin- Hmm….Priya…..So lucky you are…aaj itne dinon mein kuch acha kaha isne.

Ruhana(giggled)- Yeah…sahi kaha sir aapne.

Dushyant(glared)- Kya Sachin…tumm bhi ruhana ke saath mil gaye….huhh !

Sachin(smiled)- Ruhana aur priya bhi toh meri dost hain. Ab unka saath toh mujhe dena hi padega na.

Ruhana- Yeah….sahi kaha sachin sir ne…..wo sirf tere nahi hamare bhi dost hain. Ab toh Sachin Sir bhi hamare saath hain.

Dushyant made faces while others laughed. They enjoyed their food and decided for the party. They were done with lunch and were about to move when priya said…..

Priya- Arey Sir….final discussion bhi kar lijiye yahin…..bureau mein toh rajat sir aur purvi honge na….

Ruhana- Arey haan yaar…..toh hum na dress theme rakhenge….red for ladies and black for men.

Sachin- Place will be Hotel Sea View.

Dushyant- Haan…with Pool side arrangement haan….jaise priya ne kaha.

Priya (glanced at him)- Sir…maine toh idea diya tha…..hum hall mein bhi kar sakte hain.

Dushyant(smled)- Nahi Prii…ur idea is awesome.

Priya(smiled)- Thank you Sir !

Sachin- Hmm….Pool side arrangements...aur kya ?

Ruhana- Decoration with balloons …red and white.

Priya- Haan…aur candles bhi sir.

Dushyant- Okay….par hum ye sab sajayenge kaise ?

Priya(smiled)- Sir….main aur ruhana hai na….don't worry.

Ruhana- Haan…hum hai toh kya gham hai…(she laughed)

Sachin- Hmmm….tab toh perfect arrangement hoga Ruhana.

The girls smiled. Then , they left for the bureau and were satisfied as well as excited for the celebration.

**A/n: I know Sis…..m too late…but u know everything. Here comes ur D :D **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Next chapters will have more love and romance ….:D **

**Stay tuned. **

**Take Care ! Plz R&amp;R ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hey deariieess ! I am back with a new chapter. Finally Exams khatam….so ab sab stories ki regular updates milegi. Happy ho jao yaar ! **

**Pree Darling…so sorry for the late update….But here comes your D ;) Enjoy dancing with D …*Wink* **

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**Chaliye let's move to the chapter. **

The days passed . All officers were busy with the many cases in the week . It was Rajat&amp;Purvi's anniversary. The team had already planned that they would surprise them, So, none of them wished them since morning. Later , in the afternoon , around 4:30 pm, Dushyant called them. Infact the whole team was there. Rajat picked up the phone…..

Rajat- Hello …haan Dushyant!

Dushyant- Rajat Sir…..wo aap aur purvi Hotel Sea View mein aa jaana shaam 7 baje.

Rajat- Kyun , kya hai wahan pe?

Dushyant- Sir aaj wahan ek party hain aur mujhe shak hai ki us party mein koi drug deal hone wali hai. Toh plz aap aur purvi aa jaana. Main aur Priya bhi rahenge wahan pe.

Rajat(half-heartedly)- Haan thik hai…..waise tum kuch bhul toh nahi rahe?

Dushyant(pretending )- Nahi sir…..main kya bhulunga? Aaj kuch hai kya?

Rajat(sighed)- Tumhe sach mein yaad nahi ?

Dushyant- Nahi Sir…..Acha sir…aap yaad se 7 baje aa jaana.

Rajat- Thik aa jayenge.

With this , Dushyant disconnected the call and strts to laugh.

Dushyant- Ab aayega asli mazaa …..Rajat sir ko laga maine unhe wish karne ke liye phone kiya hai.

Sachin- haan…waise sab taiyari ho gayi hai na ?

Dushyant- Haan Sachin…..Ruhana wahin hai hotel mein.

Sachin- Okay…dekhna wo dono khushi se pagal ho jayenge.

Daya- Hmm..khush bhi honge aur naraz bhi. Khush isliye kyunki unhe acha surprise milega aur naraz isliye kyunki humne unhe wish nahi kiya aur itna kharcha kiya.

Dushyant- Hmm…sir anniversary aur birthday celebrate karne ke liye hi toh hoti hai. Ab yahi celebrate nhi kiya toh kya kiya.

Priya- Par sir…..hume unhe wish toh krna chahiye tha na…..aapne suna nahi Rajat sir kitne sad the.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Arey Priya…..shaam hone do…sab thik ho jayega….udaasi bhi aur gussa bhi.

Sachin- Haan…afterall humne milkar sab plan kiya hai.

Meanwhile , Tarika called them for coffee as they were at AbhiRika Home….

_**Evening 7pm….Hotel Sea View …..**_

Rajat and Purvi reached the destination and looked around. They didn't felt like any party was being held there. The hotel Manager saw them and went to them…

Manager- Good Evening Sir….How can I help you?

Rajat- good Evening ! Actually I was called here for a party. Can you tell me where to go ?

Manager(smiled)- Yes Sir…..Plz go towards the pool side Sir !

He showed them the direction and RajVi moved. When they reached on the pool side….they were mesmerized to see the view. The entire Area ws decorated with dim colourful lights with soft music around. Even the music created by the water in the pool was so calm and soft to hear.

Purvi- Woww….kitna sundar hai….yahan drug dealing kaise ho sakti hai rajat!

Rajat- Hmm….pata nhi ye dushyant ne yahan kyun bulaya. Hum dinner pe chale jaate.

Just then they heard a voice…

"_**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen ! Thank you for making out some time for us and being here. Our couple is also here….so now we must congratulate them. "**_

RajVi were confused and looked around to find the person speaking. Suddenly….

"_**Rajat….mere dost…kahan dekh rahe ho zara saamne dekho."**_

They looked in the direction of voice and were surprised to see the whole team there. They stepped down the stairs and suddenly flowers were showered on them and everyone shouted

"_**Happpy Anniversary" **_

They were overwhelmed to see the decoration and their family being there. They thanked them.

Rajat- Ye sab aap sabne kiya ?

Dushyant- Haan Sir...hum sabne milke kiya.

Purvi(admiring her surroundings)- Woww...its beautiful and mesmerizing.

Rajat(whispered)- Tumse zyada khubsurat nhi hai...

Ruhana(smirked)- Ahem ahem...Ek surprise baaki hai.

Purvi- Wo kya?

Priya- Wait n Watch!

Ruhana signaled something to Sachin and he smiled. Dushyant followed Sachin while others were confused. After a while , something caught their attention….It was Sachin….

Sachin- Ladies n Gentlemen…Please ab aap dhyan se dekhiyega….Hum aapko sunayenge ek love story. Dhyan se suniyega….

Behind him was a projector , and there were pics of RajVi's childhood and there marriage. Both of them were happy. Purvi blushed while watching the pics…..

Suddenly the 4 people were there on a stage….

Ruhana- Sir kahani bataiye!

Sachin smiled and looked at Purvi….

_**Ye kahani hai ek ladki ki jise beintehaan mohabbat thi kisi se….par wo darti thi. **_

Ruhana- Aapne usey samjhaya nahi ?

Dushyant- Samjhaya na….par wo bas ek sawal karti thi….?

Priya- Kaisa sawal?

Sachin smiled and moved towards Purvi…..

_**Ek ladki thi anjaani si….**_

_**Ek ladke pe wo marti thi…**_

_**Nazre jhuka ke , sharma ke…**_(he moved around Purvi)

_**Galiyon se guzarti thi…**_

_**Kuch kehna tha shayad usko….**_

_**Jaane kisse darti thi….**_

_**Jab bhi milti thi mujhse…**_

_**Bas ye pucha krti thi…**_

_**Pyaar kaise hota hai….**_

_**Ye pyaar kaise hota hai…**_

_**Aur Main bas ye keh paata tha….**_

He turned back to stage…..

_**Aankhen khuli ho ya ho band**_

_**Deedar unka hota hai**_

_**Kaise kahoon main o yaara**_

_**yeh pyaar kaise hota hai**_

Dushyant joins him….

_**Hey, aankhen khuli ho ya ho band**_

_**Deedar unka hota hai**_

_**Aankhen khuli ho ya ho band**_

_**Deedar unka hota hai**_

_**Kaise kahoon main o yaara**_

_**yeh pyaar kaise hota hai**_

They danced to the tune while others enjoyed. Sachin pulled Ruhana while Dushyant pulled Priya for a dance…

Sachin/Dushyant- _**Aaj hi yaaron kisi pe marke dekhenge hum**_

Ruhana/Priya- _**Pyaar hota hai yeh kaise karke dekhenge hum**_

Sachin halts and sings to himself….

Sachin_**\- Kisi ki yaadon mein khoye hue khwaabon ko humne sajaaliya**_

Priya and dushyant were dancing to the tune with his arms round her….

Priya- _**Kisi ki baahon mein soye hue apna usse banaaliya**_

Dushyant- _**Ae yaar pyaar mein koi **_

Sachin(joins hands with him)- _**Ae yaar pyaar mein koi Naa jaagta naa sota hai**_

_**Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh pyaar kaise hota hai**_

Priya- _**Kya hai yeh jadoo hai koi bas jo chal jaata hai **_

Sachin(looks at Ruhana)- _**Todke pehre hazaaron dil ye nikal jaata hai**_

Ruhana(moves to him and points to the open sky)- _**Door kahin aasmaano par hote hai yeh saare faisle**_

Dushyant(moves to priya n holds her hand) -_**Kaun jaane koi humsafar kab kaise kaha mile**_

Priya smiles and blushes…..but comes out of her thoughts on hearing Dushyant….She saw him standing near Rajat….

Dushyant- _**Jo naam dil pe ho likha**_

_**Jo naam dil pe ho likha..**_

_**Ikraar usi se hota hai **_

_**Kaise kahoon main o yaara **_

_**yeh pyaar kaise hota hai…**_

Sachin- _**Aankhen khuli ho ya ho band**_

_**Deedar unka hota hai **_

_**Aankhen khuli ho ya ho band**_

_**Deedar unka hota hai**_

_**Kaise kahoon main o yaara**_

_**yeh pyaar kaise hota hai**_

The two couples danced to the tune…..and everyone clapped. RajVi were the happiest. Purvi hugged Sachin…..After Vineet , he was her best friend.

Purvi- Sachin….ye sab tumne kiya?

Sachin(nodded as No)- Nahi….maine toh kuch nahi kiya !

Purvi(to Dushyant)- Tumne kiya ?

Dushyant- Nahi toh !

Rajat- Toh phir kisne kiya ?

Both Sachin and Dushyant pointed towards Ruhana and Priya. The girls smiled.

Sachin- Saara idea Priya aur Ruhana ka tha.

Dushyant- Haan…aur ye saara decoration bhi in dono ne hi kiya hai.

Sachin- Pasand aaya?

Purvi(admiring)- Woww….that's beautiful! Aur vaise bhi Priya aur Ruhana ne kiya hai toh acha hi hoga…..tumhara dimag toh chal nahi sakta.

Rajat(smile)- Ye thik kaha purvii...Sachin aur dushyant ka dimag kahan is sab mein chalne wala hai. (he spoke naughtily)

Ruhana- Rajat sir…kyun taang kheech rahe hain aap….Sachin Sir aur Dushyant ne bhi bahut madad ki.

Rajat- Haan haan…jaanta hu kitni madad ki hogi…..(he was smiling naughtily)

Sachin(With a smile)- MrRajat Kumar….behtar hoga ki aap apni wife ko waqt dein…..humse na uljhein.

Dushyant- Haan Sir….dekhlo wo wait kar rahi hai ki aap usse kuch kahein.

Purvi blushed while Rajat smiled looking at her. He took a fresh rose which sachin handed her and went on his knees….

"_**Purvii….. Humari shaadi ko ek saal ho gaya….pata hi nahi chala kaise ye saal guzar gaya. Tumhare mere saath hone se hi zindagi roshan hai. I love you Purvi ! " **_

He forwarded his hand and she kept her hand on his. Soft music was being played and Sachin asked them to dance. Soon , the other couples followed for dancing while Ruhana and Priya were watching them. Sachin moved to them….

Sachin- Ruhana…Priya…..kya sochne lagi?

Priya- Sab kitne khush hai na Sir….specially Purvii !

Sachin(smiled)- Haan….aur main khush hu ki main usey khush kar paaya.

Ruhana(smiled)- Wo aapki best friend hai na ?

Sachin – Haan….bilkul tumhari aur Dushyant ki tarah !

Ruhana smiled and at the same moment Sachin's mobile rang. He picked it up and to their badluck …it was a case.

So , Dushyant , Priya , Sachin and Ruhana went to handle the case informing their seniors and asked them to enjoy the party….

**A/n: So….Pree…here comes your chapter! **

**Hope you liked it…..;) rather say liked dancing with 'D' ;) hehehe :D **

**I will try to update soon sweettooo…hope it could make you smile! Love yaa ! **

**Other reviewers- Thanks for the reviewes :D **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Heya Everyone….I know m late...Sorry for a late chapter. **

**Preee…..Where are you re ? Jaldi review karo yaar. Missing youuu ! **

**Happy Reading ! **

So , Dushyant , Priya , Sachin and Ruhana went to handle the case. A person was murdered in his own bungalow. They got busy in finding the clues. On the other hand, At the hotel, The seniors disovered the organizers missing.

Daya(looking around)- Ye sachin kahin dikh nahi raha. Kisi ne dekha usey?

Purvi- Maine usey Ruhana aur Priya se baatein karte dekha tha.

Abhijeet- Sachin kya….Dushyant aur Priya aur Ruhana bhi nahi hai. Chale kahan gaye sab bina bataye.

Daya-Main sachin ko phone krta hu.

He dialed Sachin's number but it was no reply. He tried again but it was again the same reply.

Purvi- Main Priya ko try krti hu.

She tried Priya's number and luckily she picked it up. Purvi started questioning….

Purvi- Priya….ho kahan tum log? Hum log tumhe kab se dhundh rahe hain. Bata ke jaana tha na !

Priya- Arey Relax Baba ! Itna hyper kyun ho rahi ho tum !

Purvi- Main hyper ho rahi hu….aur tumne jo kiya…bina bataye chale gaye. Sachin aur Dushyant hain saath mein ?

Priya- Haan….wo actually ek chota sa case hai. Hum tum sabko disturb nahi karna chahte the. So nikal gaye.

Purvi- Arey par batana chahiye tha…hum log bhi aa jaate.

Next moment she heard sachin…..

Sachin- Tum na speaker on karo !

Purvi irritatingly did the same…..and now Sachin spoke….

" _Main jaanta hu aap sab log pareshaan hain…..sabse zyada Daya Sir ! Toh hum aapko bata dein ki hum apne Seniors ke romance mein khalal(obstacle) daalna nhi chahte the. Aur purvi ….aaj tumhari anniversary hai. Tumhe aur Rajat ko enjoy karna chahiye. Aur ye case toh chota sa hai. Hum log handle kar lenge. Ab aap log hamari chinta mat kijiiye aur dinner enjoy kijiye. Bye….kal milte hain Bureau mein !" _

_._

_._

"_Aur haan Purvi …hum chaaron ki party due hain...yaad rakhna!" _

And he disconnected the call. Purvi smiles at her friend.

Purvi – Ye sachin bhi na…..kuch bhi bolta hai !

Daya- Okay…ab jo hua so hua…..chalo let's have dinner.

They all enjoyed the dinner and then moved to their homes.

_**Next Morning….Bureau…..**_

Duo and Shreya were the first to enter the bureau. Noone was there to be seen.

Shreya- Aaj hum hi sabse pehle aaye hain. Koi dikh hi nahi raha !

Abhijeet- Haan…Aaj toh freddy bhi nahi aaya aur na hi Sachin !

Shreya- Sachin bhai aur baaki sab case mein lage hue the na !

Daya- Arey haan…..Main ek kaam karta hu , Sachin ko call karta hu.

He took out his phone but was interrupted by Dushyant…

Dushyant- Call mat kijiye sir …..hum log aa gaye !

Daya- Kya hua Case ka ?

Dushyant- Haan sir sab ho gaya ! Ye khoon property ke liye hua tha …..

Priya(Came in)- Aur Us aadmi ki biwi ne uske bhai ke saath mil kar apne hi pati ko maar daala.

Abhijeet- Aajkal sab log bas paison ke peeche bhaag rahe hain. Rishton ka koi mol(value) hi nahi reh gayi hai.

Daya- Haan Boss….pata nahi hoga kya aage chalkar. ! (looking around ) Sachin Ruhana kahan reh gaye ?

Priya- Aa jayenge sir….wo car mein kuch problem ho gaya tha.

Daya(nodded)- Okay ….chalo ab baaki kaam nipta lete hain.

They all got busy in their works. Later , RajVi and others joined them. During Lunch time…..Rajat was seen thinking something…

Abhijeet(moved to him)- Kya soch rahe ho Rajat ?

Rajat(looked at him)- Kuch nahi Sir ! Bas aise hi !

Abhijeet(patted his shoulder)- Ab bolo bhi …kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat(thinking)- Sir….Main soch raha tha ki kyun na hum sab kahin ghumne jaaye ! (A pause) Par hume nahi ja paayenge. Hamari duty hi aisi hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm...Main bhi ek break chahta hu Rajat lekin kaise !

They were disturbed bya voice….

"_Kyun nahi ja sakte ? Zaroor ja sakte ho lekin agar koi zaroori kaam ya case aa gaya toh tum logon ko wapas aana hoga! " _

They turned to find ACP sir …..

Abhijeet- Arey sir aap ? (he looked at him with scared expr)

ACP- Haan main…..aur kahin jaane ki baat ho rahi thi na ?

Rajat(stammered)- Sir…wo….wo bas aise hi !

ACP(Smiles)- Agar kahin jaana chahte ho toh ja sakte ho. Main jaanta hu agle hafte Purvi ka Birthday hai aur ye bhi jaanta hoon ki tum usey kahin le jaana chahte ho. Isliye main tum sabko chutti de raha hu.

Rajat(Surprised)- Sabko sir ?

ACP- Haan ….aakhir hume bhi enjoyment chahiye. Kyun ?

He looked at others who were happy and surprised.

ALL- Yes Sir !

ACP- Toh phir….jaane ki taiyaari karo. Tum log kal hi ja sakte ho.

Rajat(smiled)- Thank you Sir !

ACP patted hi shoulder and left from there.

Abhijeet- Ye kya…sir ne khud hi chutti de di ! Waah !

Daya- Aaj toh Ravan Sahab meherbaan ho gaye ! (he laughed followed by others.)

Shreya- Kya Daya….aise koi bolta hai kya RAVAN:/

Daya- Tumne bhi bola !

They all laughed…..

Dushyant- Waise sir…ab aayega mazaa !

Rajat- Wo toh hai. Sab saath mein honge toh aur maza aayega.

They all were happy deciding about the place to visit and what all they do. But a person was silent. He was sitting on his desk. She noted him and moved to him….

She- Kya hua Sir?

He looked up…..

"Ruhana …tum? Kya hua ?"

Ruhana(smiled)- Pehle aap bataiye ….kya hua ? Pareshan hain ?

Sachin- Nahi Ruhana…kuch nhi.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Okay …agar aap nahi batana chahte toh its fine. But haan …if you wanna share anything ….i'm there always.

And she left from there while he was watching her going. A smile made way on his face watching her. Later , he too joined the discussions which made her smile.

Soon , the officers left the bureau looking forward for the holidays which start the next day.

**A/N: Okay…so a short update. Abhi type kiya. **

**Ab dekhna ye hai ki Hamare 2 couples Priya-Dushyant and Ruhana-Sachin ke beech kya hota hai...Dosti badlegi pyaar mein ? Kya sachin ruhana se apna secret share karega ? **

**Stay tuned…..Thank you ! **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyo! Sorry for the super late update. Sholly to evelyone :* :* **

**Enjoyy the chap! Bohot kuch hona baaki hai! **

As ACP Sir had allowed them to go for holidays, all of them were very excited.

Vineet- Kya baat hai Sir, aaj toh ACP sir ne bhi permission de di.

Abhijeet- Haan, Ravan se permission milna bahut mushkil hai. Kyun Daya?

Daya- Haan boss, Sahi kaha!

Shreya- Kya Daya, Ye Ravan bulana band kijiye. Wo hum sabke senior hai.

Daya- Haan, lekin hai toh Ravan jaise hi.

He looked at Abhijeet and both the buddies giggled, spreading the laughter in the whole bureau.

Rajat- Par hum jayenge kahan?

Sachin(entered in)- Sir, kyun na hum Panchagani chalein? Wahan par mera ek farmhouse hai. Wahin rahenge aur aaram se ghoom bhi sakte hain.

Daya- Haan, idea acha hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- Acha nahi, bahut acha idea hai sir. Mazaa aayega.

Daya(Smiles)- Haan, so toh hai. Toh chalo, Panchagani chalte hain.

Rajat- Okay sir…Done!(to purvi)- chalega na!

Purvi smiles and nods and they get back to work.

.

.

Officers left early to pack for the trip. Abhijeet had booked a bus, which would take them to Panchgani. Everyone was excited.

.

.

_**Next Day…**_

All of them gathered at AbhiRika's place to board the bus. Daya and Abhijeet set the luggage, while others took their seats. Before Leaving, Daya checked and glanced at everyone. Everyone seemed happy….He smiled and took his seat beside Shreya.

.

,

They started chatting, the juniors were happy doing leg pulling of seniors, and with all such fun, they reached their destination, Panchagani.

_**Evening 6 pm….**_

As decided they were on Sachin's Panchgani farmhouse. It was a two storyed building. There are numerous plants all over the boundary….. A perfect place to spend holidays. The clock stuck 7pm till they settle themselve in the rooms.

The care taker of the house, Rajesh called everyone for dinner. He handed Sachin the keys, as Sachin asked Rajesh to take a leave for a week.

Everyone settled down to enjoy dinner. After the dinner they sat on the floor in a circle and started deciding what to do.

Shreya- kyun naa truth and dare khele?

Purvi- kitna boring game hain yeh. har baar sabko yahin game kyun milta hain?

Daya- toh kya karenge? (he asked looking at Purvi)

Tarika- Antaakshri khele?

Shreya- haan yeh achhi idea hain. kyun guys?

Priya- Haan , haan, mazaa aayega.

Everyone agreed to play game started. After playing and enjoying for some 40 minutes Ruhana realised Sachin missing. She poked on Dushyant's arm, who was sitting beside her…

Dushyant(shouts)- Aaahhh!

Priya(looked at him)- Arey, kya hua sir?

Dushyant- Arey, ye roo, kya hai, kyun maara?

Ruhana- Uffo dushyant, itne zor se koi chillaata hai kya?

Dushyant- ugghh…pehle maarti hai fir puchti hain. Kya hain?

Priya- Arey relax….aap dono aise hi ladoge? Aur koi kaam nahi?

Dushyant- Actually Pree, tumhari ye jo dost hain, ye mujhe pareshan krti hain.

Priya- Ohho dushyant….wo nhi pareshan karti. (just then she realized he took his name)-sorry, sorry sir.

Dushyant(smiles)- Ah….its okay Prii, hum chutti pe hain.

Priya smiles and tries to move , but she slips and Dushyant holds her causing a cute eyelock. While Ruhana excused herself and wentto find sachin. She saw him sitting on a bench beside a huge tree. She went to him.

Ruhana- Sachin , tum thik ho na?

Sachin looked up at her and again looked forward and replied coldly…

Sachin- tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Ruhana- tum andar nahi the toh tumhe dhundhne aa gayi.

Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi, wo bas kuch thik nahi lag raha tha. Isliye yahan aa gaya.

Ruhana(looked at him)- agar kuch hain toh you can share with me.

Ruhana seated herself near him andSachin looked at her.

Sachin- Main tumse kuch puchu?

Ruhana- Haan, pucho….

Sachin(looked at her)- Aisa kyun hota hai ki hum jisse hi pyaar karte hain wahin humse cheen liye jaate hain? kya kasoor hain humara?

sachin asked with a heavy tone.

Ruhana- Aisa nahi hain Sachin, kuch rishte ki umar hi choti hoti hain. Isme kisi ki koyi galti nahi hain.

Sachin(looking on the ground)- Divyana tha uska naam. bohot hi pyaari thi woh. pehle toh hum ek dusre ko bilkul bhi pasand nahi the. dheere dheere hum pasand karne lage.. woh mujhe choti choti baaton mein help karne lagi. kab pyaar hua pata hi nahi chala. beintehaan mohabbat kiya hum dono ne. lekin rab ko yeh manzoor nahi tha. ek car accident main chali gayi woh.(Sachin's voice choked) mujhe humesha ke liye akela chodke. mujhe akele iss narak mein chhodke. uske baad pyaar se Vishwas uth gaya mera.. pata nahi fir kabhi iss kadar kisiko pyaar kar paunga yaa nahi. i hate myself.

Sachin started crying, Ruhana took his hand and started rubbing to make him feel okay. He placed his head on her shoulder.

Ruhana- Sachin its okay.. agar aap aise dukhi rahenge toh Divyana ke aatma ko shaanti nahi milegi. Aur kya aap Divyana ko dukhi dekhna chahte hain.

Sachin looked up at her and innocently nodded as NO. Ruhana removed his tears and squeezed his hand….

Ruhana- Sachin, aapne hi mujhe apna dost maana tha na. Aaj ek dost ki tarah hi main aapse kuch kehna chahti hu.

Sachin- Bolo.

Ruhana- Main jaanti hoon, aap dukhi hai. Lekin agar aap aise dukhi rahenge toh divyana ko bhi takleef hogi. Apni zindagi mein aage badhiye. Kya hua , agar divyana aaj nahi hai, itne saare log hain, jo aapse pyaar karte hai, itne ache dost hain aapke, Sab aapke chehre pe ek muskaan dekhne ke liye taras rahe hain. Please , aap phir se muskaraiye, dekhiye, sab kitne khush ho jayenge.

Sachin was looking at her all through she was speaking. She hold his hand and pointed towards the sky….

Ruhana- Pata hai sachin, mere dadaji kehte the ki jo humse door chale jaate hain wo aasmaan ke tare banker hume dekhte hain. Agar aap khush rahenge toh Divyana bhi khush hongi.

Sachin smiles as she speaks. He keeps his other hand on her….

"Main ek koshish aur karunga. Tum meri madad karogi?"

She smiled and nodded as YES. He smiles and they heard voices from Dushyant and priya, calling for them. Ruhana glanced at him…

"_Chale?" _ She said extending her hhand while he holds her hand with a smile and they walk inside.

**A/N: Okay, here , I end. I know RuChin is more…PreeYant will come too. Stay Tuned…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Upcoming Updates… Hum Tum, NLIG and more….as per I get time…But stay tuned! **

**Take care!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyo….i know I'm much late, sorry for that. Here's the update. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**RECAP: The CID team leave for Panchgani for the weekend. The day , they reached there, they stayed at Sachin's Farmhouse. Ab aage…**

**Happy Reading…**

_**Next Morning….8 am.**_

Everyone woke up and got assembled at the dining table due to the delicious aroma of food that was reaching them throught the air…

Purvi- Arey wahh…..badi achi khushbu aa rahi hai. lekin ban kya raha hai?

Daya(looked around)- Zaroor sachin kuch bana raha hoga.

Sachin(came out of a room)- arey sir, aap log yahan? Kya hua nashta nahi bana?

Daya- tum yahan ho toh ye khana kaun bana raha hai? maine socha tum bana rahe hoge.

Sachin- sir, main khud abhi utha hu. Aur waise bhi maid 9 baje se pehle nahi aati, aur abhi toh 8 hi baje hain.

Everyone seemed confused when Ruhana peeped out of kitchen.

Ruhana- Aap log uth gaye? Acha hua , coffee bhi taiyar hai.

Sachin(looked at her)- tum kitchen mein kya kar rhi ho? aur kyun?

Ruhana(smiles)- Maine socha sabke liye nashta bana loon.

Sachin- lekin hum kahin bhaage thodi ja rahe hain. Maid aakar bana deti.

Ruhana- haan , wo aakar bana deti aur hum sab kha bhi lete. But maza nahi aata. And relax….jo aap soch rahe hain , waise main kuch nahi karungi.

She squeezed his hand and smiles, turns to all others….

"_Aap log baitho, main coffee lekar aati hu."_

Everyone settled , yet sachin was a bit worried. Priya noticed it…..she turned to Dushyant….

Priya- Sir! (he didn't listen as he was busy listening to Abhijeet and daya. She hold his hand)

Priya- Dushyant sir …suniye na!

Dushyant(turned to her)- Priya! (he looked at her sternly and she gets scared)

Priya- sir, wo….kuch baat karni hai.

Dushyant(with a serious face)- dekho priya, maine pehle bhi kaha tha na ki hum chhutti pe hai…toh yeh Sir bulana band karo….

Priya(scared)- Okay S..sir!

Again she earned a glance from him….

"_Okay..okay…D…Dushyant!"_

He smiles…_"That's better!"_

Everyone laughed watching them…

Tarika- Kya Dushyant, kyun dara rahe ho usey?

Dushyant(Smiles)- DrTarika, dara ke rakhna padta hai. nahi toh ye log samjhenge nahi ki hum seniors hain.

Abhijeet(laughs)- senior toh tu bureau mein hi hain na …..ghar mein nahi .

Purvi(eyed abhijeet )- haan Dushyant sir, bhai thik keh rahe hain. Waise bhi ghar mein Tarika Bhabhi Bhai ki senior ban jaati hain. (and she giggled while abhijeet eyed her with "tujhemainbaadmeindekhunga" look)

Daya(laughs)- Haha, ye baat toh thik kahi tumne Purvi. Kyun tarika? (hewinked at her)

Rajat(winks at purvi)- Arey sir, aap bhi kaisi baat karte ho, ghar mein aapka bhi toh yahi haal hota hai…..kyun? bureau mein aap shreya ko order dete ho aur….(was cut by purvi)

Purvi- Aur ghar mein Shreya aapko….(she giggled)

Daya shyly smiled and everyone enjoyed. Priya and Dushyant , too smiled. Meanwhile, Ruhana came with coffee and served to everyone. Here, sachin went to change. They started having coffee when something strikes Dushyant's mind….

Dushyant- priya…tum kuch keh rahi thi na bolo?

Priya- Haan Sir….(but dushyant eyed her sternly) haan wo mujhe sachin sir ke baare mein baat krni hai.

Abhijeet- usey kya hua? Waise hai kahan wo?

Ruhana- shayad fresh hone gaye honge. (she spoke looking around)

Dushyant- Usey kuch nahi hua Priya, tum tension mat lo.

Priya- Par dushyant, wo …wo bahut tensed lag rahe they.

Duo exchanged glances and sighs. Priya looked at them…..

Priya- sir, aap dono toh kuch bataiye.

Daya- Priya dekho, shayad usey uska ateet yaad aa gaya.

Ruhana- Sir, aap chinta mat kijiye, main jaanti hoon wo kyun pareshan hai, lekin I promise ki i'l sort out his problem. Is baar hamare saath sad rehne wala sachin nahi, happier sachin jayega.

Duo , Shreya nad Tarika looked at her. Tarika and Shreya smiled to see her confidence. They assured Duo that what she said, she'll do. Meanwhile, Sachin comes out….Tarika glances at him…

Tarika- Kahan they sachin?

Sachin(smiles)- Main kuch bookings kar raha tha Tarika?

Tarika- Kaisi bookings….?

Sachin- hum yahan ghoomne aaye hain na….toh aaj hum Lingamala Falls jayenge.

Ruhana- wow…interesting place….is it a waterfall?

Sachin(Smiles)- yupp… chalo sab log taiyar ho jaao. We gotta leave early.

Everyone disperses to get ready. Ruhana and Priya stood back to serve breakfast. Dushyant gets ready and comes out soon. He saw girls in kitchen and moves to Sachin….

Dushyant- Sachin, tum thik ho na?

Sachin- haan, mujhe kya hoga? Main bas cabs book kar raha hu.

Dushyant(looks at him)- dekh bhai, bata de kya hua? Main kal se dekh raha hu, tu pareshan hai.

Sachin(smiles)- Arey, kuch nahi hua. Haan , thodi derr ke liye pareshan tha , ab thik hoon. Tum chinta mat karo.

Dushyant- Are you sure ?

Sachin nods and at the same time, Priya calls them and everyone for breakfast. Everyone joins for breakfast. Ruhana had prepared sandwiches and some halwa. Everyone relished the breakfast prepared by her. She seemed happy. After dinner, everyone sat in the living room talking casually. Priya and Ruhaan cleared the table and kitchen.

.

.

_**In the living room….**_

Abhijeet- Sachin, hum wahan jayenge kaise?

Sachin- sir, maine cabs book ki hain. Abhi 9:45 hui hai, 10 baje cabs aayengi aur hum 11 baje tak wahan pahunchenge.

Abhijeet- chalo achcha hai. kuch naya dekhne ko milega.

Purvi(smirked)- haan, agar aap DrTarika se nazrein hataao toh.

Dushyant(smirked)- haan aur Rajat sir toh waise bhi tere upar se nazrein nahi hataane wale.

He laughed causing everyone to laugh while RajVi blushed. Priya and Ruhana joined the team.

Priya- kya ho raha tha?

Dushyant(smiles)- Yahan sab ek dusre ki taang kheech rahe they.

Ruhana-haan, aur tu us list mein number 1 hoga.

Dushyant- toh….tereko kya problem hai? tu nahi kheechti meri taang?

Ruhana(giggles)- nahi, agar main teri taang kheechti toh tu aur lamba ho jaata. (she giggled, while Dushyant hit her with the cushions)

.

.

Meanwhile, the cabs arrived and the team left for Lingmala falls….

.

.

_**Lingmala Falls…**_

They moved in. Everyone was fascinated by the beauty of the place. Luckily, it was cloudy day with cool breeze in the surroundings. Sachin led the team….

Priya(Exclaimed)- wow…this is so beautiful.

Dushyant(smiled at her)- Indeed…it is beautiful.

Tarika- haan, its so serene. Wo laash aur khoon dekh dekh ke thak gayi thi main. Kitna acha lag raha hai.

Purvi- haan Tarika, sahi kaha tumne….it is so beautiful. I mean, wo dekho na kitne pressure se paani beh rhaa hain.

Sachin(smiles)- haan Purvi, is waterfall ke 2 points hain.

Ruhana- Matlab?

Sachin looked at her and explained them…

.

Lingamala falls have 2 adjacent points…..one where can very easily approach and enjoy the bath in a natural way full of greenery all around; second is the one where waterfall can viewed from a quite distance where it is long and mighty showing its brute force.

.

.

Everyone was fascinated and mesmerized by the place. They started walking in different directions…..everyone seemed happy. Dushyant was walking with the binoculars and camer in hand. He was looking at the waterfall. He put up his binoculars….he smiled as he saw the scene…..

.

.

_**On the other side…**_

Priya and Ruhana were enjoying. The view was natural with water falling down. Ruhana was sitting on a side, moving her hand in the water, while Priya moved closer putting her hands in the falling water, everytime she could feel falling water on her hand, she smiled. She sprinkled some water and spilled it on Ruhana, who seemed to think something. The water sprinkling game started between the two girls. They stopped when someone sprinkled water on Priya. She looked up and was surprised…

.

.

"_Dushyant tum!" _

He smiled…._"haan, maine socha thoda main bhi bheeg loon aur tumhe bhi bhigo doon."_

Meanwhile, Ruhana pushed him into where the water was falling…

"_Lo ab bheego!" _

Dushyant was about to hold her hand, but she ran away. In the process, priya slips her balance but Dusyant holds her. They shared a cute eyelock. Priya was the first one to come out and stood straight…she looked down….

"_I'm sorry…."_

And moved to a side. Dushyant too smiled and moved to find sachin as he was all drenched in water.

.

.

At a distance, Two persons giggled…..

"_hehehe…..ab maza toh proof bhi hai …hehe!"_

They shook hands and giggled and ran to other side as they heard themselves being called.

**A/N: Okay…here I end…. Hope this was long.**

**So, someone is making a bond….while someone is attracted :p hehe :p **

**And who's this, whose making a proof :D :p ehhehe :p**

**I hope Pree….you like this….love ya! **

**And those who read….please review.**

**Thank you :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Guys….back with an update. Sorry for much late update.**

**Pree….thanks for the review. It means a lot. Hehe….abhi toh shuruaat hai madam, aage aage dekho hota hai kya ;) stay tuned…:* Love ya! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this :D**

**Chaliye….chapter padhte hain :D **

**Happy Reading….**

_*Continued from previous chapter.*_

_**Lingamala Falls….**_

The team was enjoying the holiday. Dushyant and Priya were still near the waterfall. While Ruhana was on other side of the waterfall. She smiled as she looked at the water flowing. Meanwhile , she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Sachin…He smiled….

Sachin- Kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- Kuch nahi….bas is jharne ko dekh rahi hoon. Kitna khubsurat hai na!(She looked at him)

Sachin(Smiles)- Sach mein…..Bahut khubsurat hai.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Mujhe aisa jagahein bahut pasand hain. Pahadon se behta paani, thandi hawayein, ped-paudhe…sab kuch! Yahan aa kar itni shanti milti hain na….! Aankhon ko sukoon mil raha hai yahan aake. Thank you Sachin! (she pressed his hand with her.)

Meanwhile, She heard Priya calling her…..She held Sachin's hand and pulled him with her.

.

Sachin , who was very reserved kinda person, who didn't like anyone forcing him or taking away with him, just quietly followed Ruhana.

.

.

_**On the second point of the Waterfall..**_

Priya and Dushyant were still there. Ruhana and Sachin reached there. Ruhana looked at her….

Ruhana- Kya hua Priya? Kyun bulaya?

Priya(irritated)- Arey yaar, apne dost ko samjhao na….dekho na kabse is behte paani mein bachchon ki tarah khel rahe hain. Aur mujhe bhi bhigo diya hain.

Ruhana(laughed)- Hehe….ab pata chala , kitna bada paagal hai yeh! Har time toh bas "Dushyant Sir ye, Dushyant Sir wo" karti rehti ho!

Priya- Arey toh tab wo sahi hote hain na! Abhi dekho….(at the same moment, Dushyant spilled some water on Priya and Ruhana as well. Priya looked at Ruhana)Dekhaa! Ab inhe samjhao!

Dushyant(looks at the girls)- Yeh kya mujhe samjhayegi, main hi samjha dunga isey.

He pulled both the girls by their hands and pulled them under the waterfall. Ruhana looked at him and hit him on his arm…

Ruhana-yeh kya tareeqa hai Dushu? Tu sudhra nahi abhi tak? (she stood coming out of that)

Dushyant(giggled)- Koi mili nahi na abhi tak, jo mujhe sudhaar de!

Ruhana(makes an irritated face)- Huh….tujhe koi nahi sambhal sakta, sivaye mere!

Dushyant(smiles)- Koi toh hogi na jo tujhse achi hogi. But filhaal toh tu hi hai…(he pulled her in the waterfall again.)

Ruhana jerked his hand and tried moving out but a push made her go in the waterfall again. She turned to look at Sachin, who pushed her back…he smiles…

"_Bahut kismat se ache dost milte hain Ruhana….enjoy!" _

Ruhana smiles but then holds his hnd….

"_Ache dost toh aapko bhi mile hain Sir. Toh aap bhi enjoy kijiye."_

She pulled him too, at which they laughed. Dushyant patted his shoulder…

"_tum toh mujhe pagal kehte ho. Yeh ladki bhi kam paagal nahi hai. Ab dosti ki hai toh bhugto!" _

Sachin looked at them….

"_Dosti nibhayi jaati hain. Samjhe Dushyant!" _

Ruhana smiled as he said so. She felt that it was something after she had a talk with him.

.

A while later, they all moved out. Sachin had already booked some rooms for them. They changed, then had lunch in a nearby restaurant. Everyone seemed happy. Now they were relaxing in the garden of the resort they were in.

Priya- Aaj toh bahut maza aaya na! (She spoke excitedly)

Ruhana- Exactly! Today was amazing! Thanks Sachin Sir.

She looked at him while he smiled back…..

Sachin- That was my pleasure. Agar hum yahaan na aate toh Panchgani aana na aane ke barabar hota. This is my favorite place.

Dushyant- (looked at Sachin)- tere uncle ka farmhouse hain yahan. Tu toh pehle bhi aaya hoga?

Sachin- haan bachpan mein aaya tha. Aur pichle 4 saalon se toh yahan bhi nahi aaya. (a tinch of sadness was there in his voice) But haan, yahan aap sabke saath aana …..it was a good change.

Dushyant- Haan yaar…this trip is refreshing.

Sachin(smiles)- indeed! Waise ab hume yahan se chalne chahiye.(he looks at his watch) jab tak hum farmhouse pahunchenge, 6 baj jayenge.

Dushyant- Haan haan, chalo!

Soon, they all were marching towards the cabs sachin arranged and they went back to his farmhouse. They all were so tired that after entering the house, they all were scattered in the living room itself. Noone wanted to walk a single step more. Some people even slept on sofas.

A while later, they woke up to the aroma of coffee. Everyone were pleased to see Priya and Ruhana serving coffee. Tarika looked at them…

Tarika- tum dono thake nahi ho kya? I mean ye coffee?

Priya(smiles)- DrTarika, Coffee pine se hi toh fresh feel hoga na. Aur phir agar hum lazy bags banke rahenge toh maza nahi aayega na.

Dushyant- Haan, baat toh sahi hai Priya. Waise bhi hamari chutti ke 2 din hi baaki hai. (he spoke sadly)

Priya- haan…..aur wapas jaa ke fir wahi khoon aur laashein!

Ruhana(keeps her hands on their shoulders)- Ab kya karein? Hamara kaam hi aisa hain! Karna hi padega! Hai na Sir? (she looked Duo)

Daya(smiles)- ekdum sahi kaha Ruhana. Duty comes first!

Dushyant(smiles)- Haan Sir!

Sachin(who came there)- Arey Sir, duty toh baad mein hoti rahegi. Abhi aap log ready ho jaiye. Yahan par ek Multi cuisine restaurant hai. Hum log wahan jayenge dinner ke liye. Wo yahan ka sabse famous restaurant hain.

Purvi(chuckled)- Great thought Sachin Sir! Ab aayega mazaa!

Sachin(Smiles)- Maza toh aayega hi. Aap log taiyar toh ho jao.

Everyone dispersed to their rooms while Ruhana kept her hand on his shoulder…He turned back…

Ruhana(smiles)- Thank you!

Sachin- Kisliye?

Ruhana- Meri baat maanne ke liye. For being what you are!

Sachin(Smiles looking at her)- Na ki sirf tumhari balki Divyana ki bhi! Thanks toh mujhe kehna chahiye.

Ruhana(kept her hand on his)- Doston ko thanks nahi kehte.

He smiled back to her with his ever cute smile.

.

Later they headed to the restaurant for dinner.

.

**A/N: Okay, an update! I know its boring! Sorry for this. **

**But, now, I'll come up with some good idea in next !**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
